Don't Judge a Crook by It's Cover: A Clique Story
by hOrNsBeHiNdMyHaLo
Summary: A new school year means new teachers, new students...and a new alpha? The PC gets a run for their money when the Chick Clique move in and take over OCD. But don't worry, the PC always wins...or do they? Dun, dun, dun. LOL 1ST fanfic. R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Clique!**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic ever! I really hope you enjoy it……hey, I'm surprised that I was able to figure out how to post this story!**

**Setting: After **_**Sealed With a Diss**_**. **_**Bratfest at Tiffany's**_** never happened. So no BOCD.**

Octavian Country Day School

The Auditorium

Monday, September 10th

8:35 A.M.

"Quiet down, girls!' Principal Burns ordered into the microphone. "Quiet down!" Gradually, the auditorium began to grow silent.

"Now, I have a very important announcement." The look of excitement on Principal Burns' bird-like face already made Massie Block bored. She sat with the rest of the Pretty Committee in the dusty-attic-smelling auditorium. Massie looked over to Alicia Riveria, BFF and beta of the PC, and fake-yawned. Alicia stifled a giggle then folded her hands under her armpits, stuck her elbows out, and contorted her face like a ducks. Massie let out a snort of laughter at the hysterical impression of Principal Burns, whose celebrity look-alike was Chicken Little.

Massie reached for her phone in the pocket of her DKNY jeans to snap a picture of Alicia, but then she remembered the ah-noying ban on cell phones in the auditorium. Then the sound of Principal Burns' squawk-like voice filled the auditorium, and their attention snapped back to the front of the room.

"The start of a new semester means change, but change can be a good thing. I am pleased to announce that we have some new students attending OCD." Everybody looked around in surprise, as if they were expecting the Hilton sisters to walk through the auditorium doors.

"So let's give a big OCD welcome to Bliss, Alex, Chloe, Blake, and Rachel! They just moved here from California and will be attending OCD as 8th graders."

Five astoundingly pretty girls walked onto the stage in a single file. Their walk was model-worthy, with confidence, purpose, poise, and grace. They came to a stop in the middle of the stage, and turned to face the awestruck crowd. The tallest, and prettiest, girl seemed to stare straight into Massie's eyes, boring into her soul. Massie tried to stare back into her eyes with the same intensity, but she faltered and broke the gaze. But before she did, she thought she caught a glimpse of a smirk on the girl's face.

Massie looked up again at the sound of somebody's voice. The girl had just taken the mic from Principal Burns.

"Thank you, Principal Burns. I'm just so happy to be here at this great school with my four BFF's. Even though Alex, Chloe, Blake, and Rachel aren't my sisters, they're just as close, and I'm just sooooo grateful to have them here! _Auf Wiedersehen _for now, ladies!" Bliss said in a sweet voice dripping with honey, but Massie saw right through it.

Principal Burns started to applaud, and all of OCD joined in, staring at Bliss (the ah-bvious alpha) and her girls with admiration and envy, as if _they_ were the alphas, and nawt the Pretty Committee. Since the second Bliss, Alex, Chloe, Blake, and Rachel walked onto the stage, everyone knew they were a clique. Every single girl in OCD's auditorium looked over to the Pretty Committee, all thinking the same thing: competition.

The Pretty Committee seemed to sense this, and looked over to their alpha. Massie rolled her eyes as if to say, "Please, there_ is_ no competition with us." The PC looked away, reassured.

But inside, Massie still felt a little uneasy.

**A/N: Reviews are nice!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while…but here's chapter 2!! Oh, and thanks to those people who gave such nice reviews for chapter 1, I'm hoping to get more!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Clique**

The Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

Monday, September 10th

3:48 P.M.

"Okay, so what do we know about them so far?" Massie asked.

It turned out that Bliss and her girls, a.k.a. the "Chick Clique," really _were_ competition. After the assembly, the Pretty Committee went to their usual table for lunch, only to find that it was already occupied.

Massie hadn't really meant to be rude, well, no. Actually she _did_ want to be rude. She was ticked at everybody thinking that the Chick Clique was competition. Was Massie's alpha status dropping?

She stepped forward and cleared her throat. The Chick Clique looked up at her, exchanging _what-is-she-doing-here_ glances.

"Um, excuse me? Are you guy's online stalkers?" Massie asked, putting on her "I'm innocent" face.

"Uh…no." Rachel replied, but it came out sounding more like a question. A question that Massie was happy to answer. She took another confident step forward.

"Then why are you all up in MySpace?" Massie said loudly, hoping that everyone in the cafeteria would hear her. The Pretty Committee burst into laughter, high-fived each other, and wiped away laughter-tears from their eyes.

The Chick Clique's faces remained blank, as if Massie had just commented on the weather. They looked to their alpha.

Bliss got up from her seat and walked up to Massie until they were almost an inch apart. She was so close that Massie could smell her Envy Me by Gucci perfume. Massie tried to stand her ground, and glare at her, but Bliss was at least two inches taller than Massie, and she felt a little intimidated.

"Was that supposed to be _funny_?" Bliss asked darkly.

"Uh, yeah. That's why we were laughing." Massie said, her voice dripping in _duh_.

"Okay, then. Are you ten feet tall?" Bliss replied calmly.

"No. Why?" Massie snapped.

"Then why are you all in my face about it? This is _our_ table now."

But before Massie could come up with a snappy retort, Principal Burns walked toward them and asked sharply, "Is there a problem over here, girls?"

"No, Principal Burns. There is no problem at all." Bliss said in that same sickly sweet voice that made Massie's stomach turn over.

Principal Burns smiled at Bliss, and then turned to Massie. "Well then, Massie. I suggest you and your friends go find a table before they're all gone. What about that one over there?"

The Pretty Committee had no choice but to march themselves over to the dirty, LBR-used table in the far left corner of the cafeteria.

Now they were in Massie's bedroom, holding a meeting.

"So, what do we know about them?" Massie asked again, looking directly at Alicia, the gossip queen.

"Well, Bliss' father's a multi-millionaire movie director. He's friends with all the famous movie stars and has connections with all the important people. Which means Bliss does, too. Bliss is the alpha, and is currently dating her boyfriend, Conner Foley." Alicia recited.

"Conner Foley? The movie star? I was on _Dial L for Loser_ with him!" Claire exclaimed happily.

"Whatevs." Massie rolled her eyes. "Continue, Alicia."

"Rachel is the Beta. She has a boyfriend, but almost never has time for him 'cause she's like _so_ focused on being a better beta."

"Try saying that three times fast." Dylan said jokingly, but no one laughed. This was no time for jokes.

Massie shuddered as she thought of the alpha and the sidekick. The first with perfect blond hair and brown eyes. She was a Heidi Klum clone, complete with the hawt German accent. The second had piercing blue eyes and a tan, and they were both tens.

"I don't know much about Blake," Alicia continued. "But I heard a rumor that she's dating 3 guys at once."

Blake had long black hair, and emerald green eyes. She was a super girly-girl, and besides the color pink, Rachel was her best friend in the clique.

"Chloe and Alex are twins. Alex is really athletic, and Chloe head is filled with air." Alicia snickered.

Chloe and Alex both had short red hair, and light violet-blue eyes.

"They've been a clique since like, forever, and they were the alphas at their old school." Alicia finshed.

"Ugh! They are such beyotches!" Massie exclaimed, seriously ticked now._ Nobody_ messes with her, and the Chick Clique had crossed the line.

"Seriously, you guys, they aren't that bad." Claire said.

"Uh, Kuh-laire?" Massie said icily. "Do they look like straws to you?"

"No." Claire said quietly.

"Then why are you sucking up to them?" Massie snapped.

Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen cracked up. Claire remained silent and stared at her feet.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!! Please, please review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! I've been super busy!! But here it is……Chapter 3!! Thanks for the nice reviews, please keep 'em coming!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Clique!**

The Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

Tuesday, September 11th

7:13 A.M.

The next day, Massie had huh-yuge troubles figuring out what to wear. She ended up wearing a red cashmere sweater dress over a white lace camisole and DKNY jeans. She put her hair up in a messy bun and scrutinized her image in the mirror.

"I just hope it's good enough, Bean." Massie sighed, petting her pug.

_Who did they think they were, anyways?_ Massie wondered. _I'll show them who's boss, and then they'll be LBR's, just like everyone else._

Octavian Country Day School

The Parking Lot

Tuesday, September 11th

7:56 A.M.

The Range Rover pulled up to the school, and the girls stepped out. They did a quick outfit check before going in. Massie's confidence had quickly spread, and all the girls were ready.

"Okay, we're walking to the chorus of "When I Grow Up" by the Pussycat Dolls. Ready? Ah-five, six, seven, eight!" Massie pushed the double doors open and marched inside, followed closely by the Pretty Committee.

_When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies. _Massie sang in her head. Everyone in the hallway looked up, but not with envy. They looked at the Pretty Committee with last year's has-been resentment.

Massie's blank runway model stare momentarily flickered to shock, and she lost her place. Why would they look at her like that?

Then she noticed the Chick Clique, standing at the other end of the hallway, glaring at them.

Bliss was wearing a brown Gucci biker jacket over a yellow blouse and dark-wash skinny jeans. Rachel was wearing a blue plaid Splendid blouse over a white suede miniskirt. Blake was wearing a pink Ralph Lauren polo dress and carrying a limited edition Prada bag that Massie had never seen before. Chloe was wearing a light blue Louis Vuitton satin jacket and silver Marc Jacob heels. Alex was wearing a custom made blue and yellow Puma track jacket that said "Alex" across the front in silver glitter.

All five of them looked ah-mazing. All five of them were ten's. Suddenly, Massie felt underdressed. She felt that one of the word's in the "When I Grow Up" song described her the most. It wasn't famous. Or star. It was _wannabe._

**A/N: Thanks for reading!! Hoped you enjoyed it!! Hey, if you can spend the time to read this, please spend the time to review!! Please, please, please, please, please!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's Chapter 4!! Hope you like it!! I only got one review for the last chapter. :(**** And 7 reviews total. :( :(**** Please Read and Review people!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Clique (well, technically, I own the Chick Clique, but I meant I don't own the Pretty Committee)**

Octavian Country Day School

The Bomb Shelter

Tuesday, September 11th

10:27 A.M.

If there was _ever _a time that the Pretty Committee needed the bomb shelter more than anything, it was now. So it must have been a gift from the gawds that Mr. Michaels, their aging world history teacher, let them off early, because he thought he heard the bell ring for dismissal. The PC and the rest of the class didn't bother to correct him.

Now they were bounding down the cold stone stairs that led to OCD's boiler room, which smelled like a dirty aquarium, and stopped in front of the door to the bomb shelter.

Alicia's boobs bounced up and down as she ran down the steps, preferring to hold her Louis Vuitton open-toed pumps than attempt to run in them.

"Leesh, hurry up!" Massie giggled. "More running, less bouncing."

"Por _fuh-vor_." The Spanish beauty rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "You guys need to slow down!"

Massie reached into her tan-colored bra and pulled out the tiny gold key that gave them access to the ah-mazing room.

She turned the doorknob and pushed the heavy door open. And what she saw on the other side of the door made her want to scream.

The Chick Clique was in _her_ bomb shelter. _Her_ luxurious, secret hideout that she had been looking forward to having to herself and the Pretty Committee more than a pair of limited edition Marc Jacobs since the second she heard about it. The Chick Clique was already out to steal her popularity. And now her bomb shelter? This could _nawt_ be happening.

But it was.

"What is going _awn_?" Massie practically yelled.

"I'll tell you what's 'going on.'" Bliss smirked. "We're in, and you're out. Face it, Massie. You're no longer an alpha."

"No, _I'll_ tell _you_ what's 'going on.'" Massie snapped.

But just then, the door to the bomb shelter swung open, revealing yet another alpha clique. Skye Hamilton stood in the doorway, the DSL Daters behind her.

"Bliss!" Skye exclaimed, spreading her arms wide for a hug. "Ehmagosh, you look ah-mazing!"

"Thanks, _cousin_. I got this top from the guy who designs all of Bill Kaulitz's outfits." Bliss bragged. "He said he wants me to model for them. And who knows? I might even be on Tokio Hotel's next album cover." Bliss smiled, and shot another smirk at Massie.

"_Cousin?_" Massie was stunned. Talking to Skye was her last hope in getting the bomb shelter back, but that was no longer an option.

"Totally." Skye replied calmly. "Bliss has always been my fave cousin. Isn't it awesome that she goes here now?"

Massie didn't know how to respond. She felt like a LBR who just got bashed by a teacher. Violated, humiliated, and confused. She turned to face the PC, and their faces mirrored the shock that Massie felt. She channeled her inner-alpha to say something clever and snappy, but there must have been a bad connection, 'cause she thought of nothing.

"This cannot be happening." Massie muttered.

"Oh, but it is." Bliss said sweetly. "_Auf Wiedersehen, Verlier Jensiets Repartur._" And with that, she slammed the door in their faces.

The first thing Massie did when she got home was go straight to her Mac computer. She looked up "_Verlier Jensiets Repartur_" on Google Translator, and clicked the "Translate" button. Next to the words she typed were three new words in English. They were _Loser_, _Beyond_, and _Repair_.

"Ehmagod." Massie muttered. "She is _so_ D2M."

**Current State of the Union**

**In Out**

German Spanish

My Bedroom/The Spa Bomb Shelters

The Chick Clique The Pretty Committee

**A/N: Reviews:happy author+another chapter written. I'm hoping to get at least 5 more reviews before the next post…..so please please please please please please please review!! Thanks for reading!! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the nice reviews, they always make my day! : )**

**So….. if you like my story and want some good Clique fanfics (haha that rhymes) to read, my fave are "Ask the Pretty Committee!" by Yellowfur, "Bitch from Long Island" by othfanatic1004, "Devils in Dior" by trashflavoredtrash, and "Freaky Friday?" by Performer0x0. So…..check those out!!**

**And…..I realized the time setting of my story was a little confusing. Well, it's after "Sealed With a Diss" but before "Bratfest at Tiffany's" but I haven't decided whether the crushes should hate them or not. I will decide. Eventually. : ) What do you guys think?**

**And……Disclaimer: Don't own the Clique characters, but I own my characters. And I own the Massie jokes in this story. : )**

**And…….Here is Chapter 5!! Haha you guys are probably thinking "Finally!" lol hope you like it!! Don't forget to review!!**

Westchester Mall

Intermix

Friday, September 14th

4:23 P.M.

The Chick Clique had taken over OCD. They were the new alpha's, and the Pretty Committee's worst fears had come true. They were LBR's. Losers Beyond Repair. Or VJR's. _Verlier Jensiets Repartur._

Massie dug her perfectly manicured fingernails into the palms of her hands. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't lose control in public, that would officially state that she was a LBR/VJR.

Those three little words that Bliss had spoken to her before slamming the door to their ex-bomb shelter had haunted her all week. Like an earthworm eating an apple, they had been gnawing at the back of her mind, and all it left were little holes.

After school, the Pretty Committee went straight to Massie's house for an emergency be-_yawned_ emergency meeting. But Massie didn't know what to say. The Pretty Committee was ruined.

They went shopping to calm their nerves. TPC hoped that they would just wake up and find out it was just a dream. But it wasn't. It was reality.

It was one of those things that Massie watched happen to other people, but never expected it to happen to her. She picked up a snow white hoodie and walked over to the dressing rooms to try it on.

It made her hips look too wide, and her shoulders too broad, but she bought it anyways. She figured Bean could use it as a chew toy. She was depressed, and when she was depressed, she went shopping.

But today, the mall didn't have that welcome-home-y feeling that it usually had. Today it felt cold, lonely, and pathetic. Just like Massie's life.

* * *

Claire followed Massie, Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen into Intermix, but she wasn't in any mood to shop.

Claire was wearing her "I-had-a-bad-day" outfit. She had on her old white GAP jeans and a vintage concert tee that she had never returned to Layne after the bet that Claire had once made with Massie was over.

Massie looked at Claire's outfit, then asked Alicia loudly, "Alicia, what would you rather? Suicide or GAP?"

Alicia looked at Claire and snickered. "Suicide, definitely."

Claire's cheeks burned. She hated it when Massie took her anger and stress out by making fun of Claire. She decided to fight back, and fight back hard.

"Ehmagawd, Massie! You have a huh-yuge mascara booger on your eyelash! Here, let me get it off." Claire reached up to Massie's face, but instead of getting rid of the "booger," she slapped Massie across the face.

For a second, Massie looked shocked and confused, but then she found herself again, and drew herself to full height.

"_Claire_," Massie said in a quiet-but-dangerous voice. "I think it's time you took a little….._vacation._" She glared at the Pretty Committee in a back-me-up sort of way. They circled around Massie, their expressions blank.

"You, are FIRED!" Massie shouted, and flicked her hands in a way that would put Donald Trump to shame.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!! Hope you liked it!! And yeah, Claire just bitch-slapped Massie!! I couldn't believe it either!! : )**

**Haha I'm bored, so I created a mini-story. I have asked the Pretty Committee to ask you to review, so here they are:**

"_**Are you ready?" I asked the five gorgeous girls in front of me.**_

"_**Hold on a sec." The tall brunette replied. Massie Block applied a coat of Peach Cobbler Glossip Girl, smoothed her silky brown hair, and looked directly into the camera lense. Alicia Rivera closed her eyes and took a few calming breaths, a news anchorwoman prep thing, I assumed. Dylan Marvil popped a piece of Juicy Fruity bubble gum into her mouth, and hooked a piece of wild red hair behind her ears. Kristen Gregory re-braided her dirty blond hair, and Claire Lyons fidgeted with the white-blond bangs that covered her pale forehead.**_

"_**Okay, we're ready."**_

_**I pressed the "record" button on my hand-held digital video camera, and gave them the thumbs-up.**_

"_**Heyyy people of the fanfiction world!" Massie smiled and waved. "It's me, Massie Block!"**_

"_**And Alicia Rivera!" Alicia said in her best news anchorwoman voice.**_

"_**And Kristen Gregory." Kristen cackled.**_

"_**And Dylan Marvil." Dylan burped.**_

"_**And Claire Lyons." Claire said shyly.**_

"_**And…we're the Pretty Committee! We're here today to tell you to review, review, review!"**_

"_**And if you do, we'll…um…"**_

"_**I'll get my mom to mention you on The Daily Grind!" Dylan blew a bubble, then popped it.**_

"_**If you don't, my dad will totally sue you." Alicia said, her tone still all business.**_

"_**If you do review, I'll give you 100 gossip points." Massie put forth.**_

"_**I'll do your homework for a month." Kristen offered.**_

"_**I…umm…" Claire tried to think of something she could offer.**_

"_**And Kuh-laire," Massie walked over and put both hands on her friend's shoulders. "Will talk to Cam in one of the next chapters."**_

"_**What? No, I-" Claire blushed.**_

"_**And I just want to say what beyotches those Chick Clique girls are." Massie interrupted.**_

"_**Seriously! I can't believe they-"**_

"_**OKAY!" I said loudly, afraid they might start trying to kill me. "Let's wrap this up."**_

"_**It's been a pleasure, fanfiction readers." Alicia said, all business-like again. "This has been the Pretty Committee, saying review! And remember, we heart you!"**_

**Haha hope you enjoyed that. Well, you get the picture, I like reviews. : )**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for all the nice reviews!! I guess my mini-story thing worked! : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Massie, Dylan, Kristen, Claire, or Alicia. : (**

**But I do own Bliss, Rachel, Blake, Alex, and Chloe. : )**

**Here's Chapter 6! Hope you guys like it, please review!**

Octavian Country Day School

The Cafeteria

Monday, September 17th

9:56 A.M.

Massie applied a fresh coat of Caramel Apple Glossip Girl, and scanned the crowded cafeteria. She spotted Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen huddled together next to the Starbucks kiosk talking. Every so often, one of them would nervously glance around to make sure nobody was listening in.

Massie hitched up her brown Gucci riding pants, smoothed out her red Gucci jacket, and made her way towards the new and improved Pretty Committee.

It wasn't that Massie didn't miss Claire, she did. She was also very impressed by the way Claire had stood up to Massie. Not that Massie would ever admit that.

As soon as Massie was within hearing distance of them, the Pretty Committee immediately stopped talking, and Massie knew they were talking about her.

"Hey, you guys!" Massie smiled, hoping to break the awkward tension between them.

"Umm…hey, Mass." They replied.

Massie sighed. This awkwardness couldn't go on, she wouldn't let it. "What's up? You guys have barely spoken two words to me since yesterday."

"Oh…sorry about that." Alicia said, blushing. Kristen looked down at her feet, as if they would do something miraculous if she stared hard enough. Dylan was picking invisible lint off of her grey-colored Splendid Lofty cashmere sweater vest, and pretended she didn't hear Massie.

That was the first time Massie noticed any of their outfits. She glanced at Alicia, she was wearing a black Matilda tiered dress from Ralph Lauren's Black Label, a clear sign of mourning.

Kristen was wearing a Dear by Amanda Bynes brown motorcycle jacket over Rue 21 dark skinny jeans. Massie recognized the outfit instantly. They were both from an old issue of _CosmoGirl!_ in the "20 under 20 dollars" section. But the outfit also seemed familiar, like someone else had worn a designer version of it…

"Uh, Kristen? It's great that you take fashion advice from _CosmoGirl!_ but why do you look like _her_?" Massie narrowed her eyes threateningly.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." Kristen said, talking to her feet.

Just then, the bell rang for third period, and their morning break was over. Kristen looked relieved and rushed off toward math class.

Alicia and Dylan muttered their goodbyes, and rushed off to art class. Massie was left standing all alone.

Octavian Country Day School

The Cafeteria

Monday, September 17th

12:07 P.M.

Claire woke up that morning feeling sick. She had been worrying about today all weekend. Sure, it had felt good standing up to Massie, but she also knew what it felt like to be on the receiving end of Massie's hate-pranks. And she did _nawt_ want to relive that. Claire rolled over in bed and groaned.

"Claire, honey! Time for school, breakfast is on the table!" Judi Lyons called out from downstairs, oblivious to her daughter's suffering.

"Claire?" she called again when Claire didn't answer.

"Mom, I'm not going to school today, I feel sick." Claire called, adding a groan for the effect.

Judi Lyons made her way up to Claire's bedroom and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Okay, I'll take you to the doctor's. You can get your flu shot today, too." She said, knowing what her daughter's response was going to be.

"On second thought, I feel fine." Claire said, sitting up.

"That's what I thought." Judi smiled and left the room.

Claire sighed and got out of bed. Thirty minutes later she was up, dressed, fed, and washed. She quickly called Issac and told him she didn't need a ride. Then her mom drove her to school, no questions asked. It was times like these that Claire truly appreciated her mother.

Claire managed to get through the first four periods without bumping into Massie, Dylan, Kristen, or Alicia. Even though she had art and history with them, she found it easy to ignore them. Good thing Layne was in those classes with her, though.

But at lunch, they were unavoidable. Sitting at their new table, number four, they laughed louder and smiled brighter. Claire knew they were faking it to make Claire jealous, but strangely, Claire wasn't.

She missed her friends, but now that they weren't the alphas anymore, they had lost their glittery-fabulousness that had drawn Claire to them back in the day.

Instead, her eyes lingered on table eighteen, where the Chick Clique sat. They laughed as they picked at their California rolls and turkey wraps. They were the ones LBR's outfit-envied and tried to eavesdrop on. And they were the ones Claire wanted to join, not the Pretty Committee.

And as if they could hear Claire's thoughts, the Chick Clique looked up and stared at Claire. Bliss beckoned with her fingers for Claire to come over.

Claire looked around to make sure they were motioning to her, then cautiously walked over to table eighteen.

"Hey, it's Claire, right?" Bliss smiled sweetly.

Claire nodded.

"Well, we were just wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with us." Rachel offered.

""Uh…sure." Claire was surprised and flattered by the sudden invitation. She pulled up a chair and sat down.

"The girls and I, like, never do this. So this is pretty big." Bliss said in her faint German accent.

"Well, I'm, uh, honored." Claire said. She was excited that she was sitting with OCD's most popular girls, but she missed the fun and un-awkwardness when she sat with the PC.

"So, why aren't you sitting with Massie today?" Alex asked. The others leaned in, prepared for gossip.

_Of course. _Claire thought. _They only wanted me to sit with them so they could find out about Massie._

"Oh, it's nothing. We just got into this fight and I got kicked out of the Pretty Committee." Claire said casually, taking a bite out of her tuna roll.

"Ehmagawd! Spill." Blake said, scooting to the edge of her seat in anticipation.

The Chick Clique listened closely as Claire retold her argument with Massie. She might have exaggerated. Just a little.

"Ehmagawd. What. A. Bitch." Bliss said. Rachel, Blake, Alex, and Chloe nodded in agreement.

"Well, I guess Massie got a little taste of what she deserved from me." Claire smiled. This made it sound like she was some sort of hero.

"Can you excuse us for a minute?" Bliss asked, her German-accented tone still sweet.

Claire nodded.

The Chick Clique huddled together on the opposite side of the table, whispering. Claire used this time to glance over at the Pretty Committee's table. She flinched when she saw Massie's ice-cold glare. The rest of the PC looked a little…..jealous. Claire smiled again.

"Okay." Bliss' voice made Claire's attention snap back to the Chick Clique.

"We've talked it over, and we've come to a decision. We like you, Claire, and we want to invite you to sit with us every day at lunch for the rest of the week." The German beauty said, smiling.

"Sure. I'd love to." Claire said, smiling back at her new friends.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. LOL those of you who have seen "Mean Girls," does this ring a bell? Haha sorry if this chapter was a little boring, the dRaMa is on the way!! pLeAsEpLeAsEpLeAsEpLeAsEpLeAsEpLeAsEpLeAsEpLeAsE REVIEW!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanx for the nice reviews!! I love, love, love them!! Here is chapter 7, enjoy!! Don't forget to review!!**

**This Chapter was inspired by EverestSprings. So thanx for the idea in your review!**

**Check out the Clique fanfic _Not So Innocent_ by BurningMatters. Chapter 5 is written by me!! So check it out, it's a great story!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Clique.**

The Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

Friday, September 21st

4:47 P.M.

Massie's amber brown eyes narrowed when she thought about Kuh-_laire_ Lyons sitting at their ex-table, number eighteen, with the Chick Clique all week. Didn't Claire miss them at all? Massie thought about the way Claire had smirked at them on Monday in a _look-at-me-and-the-Chick-Clique-aren't-you-jealous? _way. Ah-parently nawt. Massie sure missed her. So what if Claire had bad taste when it came to style? Or if she mindlessly chomped on calorie-filled chips and gummies? She was still Claire, Massie's best friend and confidant, and she missed having someone as close as a sister to come home to.

The tension between the Pretty Committee was more awkward than ever, and Massie knew she had to fix it before she lost her best friends for good. So she had invited them over to her house after school to hang out. They rarely did that anymore, just hang out. They were all too busy stressing over their alpha-status.

Suddenly, Massie's phone vibrated in the pocket of her dark wash True Religion jeans. She took her Swarovski crystal covered Motorola out of her pocket and flipped it open. She got a text…….from Skye Hamilton. Massie's mouth dropped open.

"What's up?" Alicia asked.

"I got a text. From Skye." Massie said quietly, looking up at her friends.

They looked surprised, and a little scared. Their last encounter with the beautiful blond alpha had not been warm hugs and kisses. As Skye's cousin slammed the door to the bomb shelter in their faces, Skye and the DSL Daters had just stood there, watching. Smirking, really.

"What does it say?" Kristen walked over to where Massie sat. Alicia and Dylan followed.

Massie opened up the message.

**Skye: Party tonight! 10 o'clock. My house. Murder Mystery Theme. Dress formal, but dress the part. Find date. Be there!**

Massie, Dylan, Alicia, and Kristen squealed.

"Can you say par-tay? I'm _sooo_ up for it!" Dylan started a one-woman conga line.

"P-A-R-T-Y! Par-_tay_!" Kristen joined Dylan and they conga-ed around Massie's bedroom.

"You guys!" Alicia giggled and rolled her eyes. "Ugh, you two are going to be beyond embarrassing at Skye's party tonight."

Massie giggled. She was so glad to have her friends back. After Claire had been kicked out of the PC, the girls had been acting strangely cold towards her, and Massie was relieved that they were acting like their old, weird selves again.

She reread Skye's text. Wait a minute…..did Skye say find a _date_??

"Ehmagawd, you guys." Massie's distressed voice alarmed Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen, and they stopped dancing and looked at her. "How are we going to find dates by _tonight_??"

Ever since the Pretty Committee had used ESP to secretly spy on their ex-crushes, they had acted like total LBR's around them, resulting in getting embarrassingly dumped at Skye's famous-couples party last year.

"Ehmagawd. We're. So. Dead." Alica muttered.

"What are you so upset about? You have _Josh_, remember?" Massie snapped.

"Oh, yeah." Alicia's face brightened at the thought. "I'm going to go call him." She left the room.

"What're we going to do, you guys?" Kristen looked nervously from Massie to Dylan as if watching a table tennis match.

"What is there that we can do? We have three options. A) Beg our ex-crushes to forgive us, B) Find new HART's by tonight, or C) Go with a B-lister with A-list material." Massie was thinking hard. She would never, ever do A), and B) seemed like an impossible task, so they would have to settle for C).

"Dylan?" Massie snapped. "Get the Briarwood Academy yearbook."

Dylan did as she was told, and was back within minutes with a thick hard-cover book with the Briarwood Academy logo on the front cover. Alicia was back by now. Her date, Josh, was already set, but she had still been filled in on the plan, and was up for the task.

Massie flipped to the back, where the boys in her grade were listed. She had a red Sharpie in her hand, and began circling potential dates.

"Ehmagawd. Massie!" Alicia looked up at Massie, her expression ecstatic, like she'd just won the lottery. "I have a brilliant idea."

"Spill." Massie was in such a mess, any helpful ideas were welcome at the moment.

"Well you remember Chris Abeley, right?" Alicia said, her dark brown eyes bright with excitement.

Massie nodded. How could you not remember him? He was a total HART. Hot, Alpha, Rich, and Toned. Emphasis on the _hot._

"Wellyaknowhowhehadlikeacrushonyoulastyear?" Alicia said quickly, hurrying to the point.

All three girls nodded.

"Well, he probably still does then! He could be your date for tonight! How jealous would Bliss be?" Alicia said.

"Ehmagawd, Leesh! You're a total genius." Massie said. Alicia beamed.

"So go text him! Now!" Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen urged.

"Now?" Massie asked. Suddenly, this plan didn't sound so genius.

"Yes!" The girls giggled. Massie smiled, she didn't want them to think she was insecure about guys or anything.

"Okay, but Kristen and Dylan, you guys need to look at the guys I circled and find your dates. Leesh, you help them." Massie flipped open her phone.

**Massie: Hey Chris! Long time no talk.**

She got a reply almost instantly.

**Chris: Sup, Massie? U going 2 that party 2nite?**

Massie's stomach churned. Chris had mentioned the party! Maybe he wanted her to go with him.

**Massie: Yeah. U?**

**Chris: Yaaaaa U bet! Gonna get my par-tay on!**

Massie rolled her eyes. Now she remembered why she had stopped crushing on him.

**Massie: R U going w/ some 1?**

**Chris: No.**

**Massie: Me neither.**

Massie didn't want to seem too desperate, she still wanted to play a little hard-to-get. She waited for Chris to ask her to be his date.

**Chris: That's 2 bad. That new Bliss girl is hot! I'm gonna text her and c if she wants 2 go w/ me. TTYL.**

Massie snapped her phone shut and let out a long, exasperated sigh. What was with people and Bliss? Wasn't she good enough anymore?

"Any luck?" Alicia asked.

Massie shook her head. "What about you guys?" She was quick to change the subject, not wanting to talk about her boy-failures.

"Yeah. Kristen is thinking about asking this Lyle Thomas guy, and Dylan is thinking about asking Kyle Simonson." Alicia said.

"Lyle and Kyle. What a winning pair." Massie muttered to herself.

"That Lyle kid is like, part choir geek, part jock. And Kyle is like, part computer freak, part guy-band member. So their pros balance out their cons." Alicia continued.

Massie fake-smiled. "Sounds good. Why don't you text them? As in, now."

Kristen and Dylan quickly texted Lyle and Kyle, and of course, they said yes. It's not every day an LBR like them gets asked out by a hot, A-list girl.

"What about you, Massie?" Kristen asked.

Just then, her phone buzzed. It was a text from Chris Abeley. _Ugh. What did he want?_ Massie wondered.

**Chris: Bliss said no. : (**

**Massie: Aw, 2 bad. She is a beyotch N E ways.**

**Chris: LOL. Do U want to go w/ me?**

Massie thought about it. She didn't want Bliss-rejects, nor did she want to be a Chris' second option. But then again, she didn't want to pick some random LBR from the Briarwood yearbook.

**Massie: OK. C U there.**

**A/N: Next Chapter: the party!! But if you want to see the next chapter, you have to review!! I'm serious, this is a threat! No reviews, no next chapter. LOL, jk. I'm not that mean. : )**

**Disclaimer (continued) : I don't own Massie, Dylan, Alicia, Kristen, or Claire. Heck, I don't even own Lyle or Kyle. They are my friends at school. LOL. : )  
**

_**Don't Judge a Crook by It's Cover: A Clique Story**_** is having its first official contest!! Okay, so it's more like a poll, but whatever. : ) Okay, so here are the rules. In the next chapter, depending on what you want to see happen, either vote A), B), or C) in a review. Whichever one gets the most votes will happen in the next chapter!! Here are the choices:**

**A) Bliss kisses the ex-crushes and dates to make the PC jealous**

**B) The PC gets into a huge fight and break up**

**C) Bliss turns out to be Heidi Klum's long lost sister**

**LOL Vote Now!!**

**Love you guys, thanxoxo, hArRyPoTtErAnDtHeTwIlIgHtClIqE.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanx for voting and reviewing!! The winner is…….B!! But, (yes I'm sorry there is a but) I have decided to put that stuff in the next chapter, Chapter 9, instead. I had a cliffhanger that I just had to use for the end of this chapter, so I'm sorry!! But I promise that your vote does count, and that it will be in the next chapter. I promise!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Clique.**

**Oh, and just to clear up any confusion, I decided that the crushes, or ex-crushes or whatever are still mad at the PC for spying on them…….for the time being. : )**

**Here is Chapter 8, hope you enjoy it!! Don't forget to review!!**

Westchester, NY

The Hamilton Home

Friday, September 21st

10:07 P.M.

Claire swiped the white-blond bangs out of her forget-me-not blue eyes, wiped her sweaty palms on her long jacket, and nervously glanced around Skye's gigantic house. It looked ah-mazing. To go with the whole Murder Mystery theme, the lights had been dimmed, giving the house a scary and intimidating look. There were candles lit everywhere, the long sticks that you saw on dining tables, and the chandelier in the long, blood-red carpeted hallway was glowing. It looked like a murder could take place at any moment.

"Claire." a voice said behind her, and Claire jumped. She turned around, blushing, but it was just Bliss.

"Claire," Bliss said again, oblivious to Claire's freak-out moment. "The _Pretty Committee_ has arrived." Bliss said the words _Pretty Committee_ the way someone else might've said _throw up_ or _pig guts._

Claire looked out the window, and indeed, the PC had arrived. The Range Rover pulled up in front of the Hamilton Home, and the girls stepped out, walking into the party room like they owned the place. Claire noticed that their feet were stepping in perfect synchronization, and she could've sworn she saw Dylan unconsciously mouthing the words _bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum._

Claire smiled when she thought about the fact that even the perfect Pretty Committee made mistakes. But she had to admit, they did look amazing. And, for the second time that week, it was as if people could hear Claire's thoughts. The PC looked over to where Claire and the Chick Clique were standing, glaring daggers at them.

Bliss simply rolled her eyes and tugged on Claire's arm. "Come on, Claire, let's get away before the _stink_ infects us."

Claire turned away from Massie, Dylan, Alicia, and Kristen, and followed Biss and the Chick Clique to the back of the party room.

Before the party, all the girls had hung out at Bliss' house. More like mansion. Bliss' mansion made the Block Estate look like a shack. They went shopping for party outfits and Bliss had insisted on paying for Claire's. Claire momentarily caught her reflection in Chloe's wine glass as she walked past, and she noticed that she _did_ look good. Bliss had done a good job in dressing Claire up. A better job than Massie had ever done on her. Claire wondered if Massie purposely dressed down Claire to make herself look more dazzling, but Claire shook the thought out of her head. She wasn't friends with Massie anymore, and she was in the Chick Clique now. Or, she was close to getting in.

All week she had sat with the Chick Clique, and they had gotten pretty close, but not as close as she had been with Massie, Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen. She still missed them, but she refused to think about them now.

Claire looked over at the Pretty Committee again, and she noticed that Alicia was with Josh, Kristen and Dylan were with two vaguely familiar looking guys, and Massie was with Chris Abeley. Claire had been there when Bliss rejected Chris, they had been laughing about it together. She looked over at Bliss to see what her reaction to this was. Bliss was smirking at them then turned to Claire and said, "This is what happens when you get rejected by the best," Bliss pointed to herself, "And then you're forced to go with second best." She said, pointing at Massie.

Claire giggled, but what she really wanted to do was to defend Massie. After all, Massie had defended Claire a lot of times when they were friends.

Claire's date was some model that Bliss knew through her modeling career, named Andy or something like that. He came up to Claire and started talking about how good he looked on the latest catalog of some designer Claire had never heard of.

Claire turned her head slightly toward Bliss and muttered "This guy is boring the hell outta me."

Bliss cleared her throat, and the male-model stopped talking almost instantly, but looked annoyed at Bliss for interrupting him.

"Um, Andy?" Bliss smiled her faux-sweet smile.

"It's Ander. You know, like Alexander? But minus the Alex part." Ander looked extremely annoyed now.

"Whatever." Bliss waved his comment away with her glove-covered hand. "Hey Andy, or Ando, or whatever." Bliss said, and Claire giggled. "Are you the sun?"

"No." Andar replied, looking confused.

"Then why do you think the world revolves around you?"

Claire and the Chick Clique burst into hysterical laughter, slapping each other on the back, and taking turns to high-five Bliss. Claire knew that Bliss stole her diss idea from Massie, but she had to admit that Bliss came up with far better ones than Massie.

Claire was finally starting to loosen up and get into the "party-mood," when she turned around and saw something that made her heart stop. It was Cam.

Westchester, NY

The Hamilton Home

Friday, September 21st

10:08 P.M.

Massie looked over Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen one more time. Alicia looked like a sexy Spanish detective in her brown Ralph Lauren V-neck cashmere dress and black cape and fedora. Dylan looked ah-mazing in a green rose print Splendid dress and black tights, and Kristen looked sleuthy-cute in a pink Juicy Couture babydoll dress and ballerina bun. Massie, of course, was both fashion-forward and dressed the part in her purple sleevless V-neck Gucci dress, long gray Gucci trench coat, and black Gucci hat. She checked all of them for loose hairs, lint, and sweat-stains and found none. She smiled.

"Okay, we're walking to the beat of "Disturbia" by Rihanna. Ready? Ah-five, six, seven, eight!" Massie opened the door to the Range Rover and stepped out, singing _bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_ over and over in her head. She tilted her head slightly to the side, and saw that the Pretty Committee was doing the same.

They walked into the Hamilton Home, gaining everybody's stares. Massie was grinning. Until she saw _Kuh-laire_ with the Chick Clique.

Rachel was wearing a turquoise checkered Splendid mini-dress, looking detective-cute by adding a gray shawl. Blake was wearing a red Ralph Lauren turtleneck dress and a black beret. Alex was wearing a black and white Juicy Courture polka dotted minidress over black tights, and Chloe was wearing a beige Louis Vuitton wool dress. Even Claire looked decent in a white Paul & Joe sequin dress and a long, dark teal coat. They all looked incredibly chic and detective-like, but none compared to Bliss.

Bliss was wearing a floor length, black cowl-neck Gucci dress with gold straps. Her big, double-barrel blond curls, red lipstick, and long black gloves updated her outfit from sexy to sexy sleuth.

Massie knew that her own outfit was at least a 9.8, but she still glared at the Chick Clique with outfit-envy.

"Requesting five gossip points." Alicia said, making Massie look away from the Chick Clique, and back to the Pretty Committee.

"Shoot." Massie said, anxious for some gossip.

"I heard that Bliss stole your disses and now everybody is calling them _Bliss' Disses_." Alicia said. Massie's stomach dropped, and Kristen and Dylan gasped.

"What?" She screeched. "That is _so_ lame. Can't she get her own material?"

"Well, it is her material, she just stole the idea from you." Alicia replied.

"Alicia, are you a lawyer?" Massie asked.

Alicia shook her head no.

"Then why are you defending her?" Massie snapped. Kristen stifled a giggle, and Dylan managed to pass her laugh off as a violent sneeze.

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Whatevs. I'm just passing on the gossip."

Massie's stomach tightened into a knot. What else were people saying about her? Massie looked over to the Chick Clique, they were laughing hysterically at a cute boy who was slowly turning bright red. The Pretty Committee's dates had been hovering around them like vultures the whole time, and it was starting to bug Massie. She looked around to see if anybody had noticed that they were with these LBR's, when she noticed the Chick Clique's dates.

"Eh." Alicia started.

"Ma." Dylan continued.

"Gawd." Kristen finished.

Massie's chin dropped and her heart sank to her stomach. Why? Because the Chick Clique's dates happened to be their ex-crushes. And who was arm and arm with Bliss, her ah-bvious date? None other than Derrington.

**A/N: Thanx for reading!! Hope you liked it!! Again, sorry I didn't put the whole "PC fight and break up" in this chapter, but I promise it will be in the next chapter!! Please please please please please please please please please please please please please review!! (or you might never see the next chapter. MWAHAHA!!) LOL I'm a bit hyper today. : )**

**Thanxoxo,**

**hArRyPoTtErAnDtHeTwIlIgHtClIqE**

**P.S. The pics of the girls' dresses are on my profile, if you want to check them out. Love Ya! : )**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey thanx for the reviews!! As usual:**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Clique!**

**And no, I did not forget about the contest winner, B) The PC fight and break up, soooooo watch out for it in this chapter!! It will be tons of dRaMa!! LOL hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!! (Seriously, don't forget.) :D**

Westchester, NY

The Hamilton Home

Friday, September 21st

10:13 P.M.

Claire's palms started to sweat. She looked around frantically for Bliss, and found her flirt-talking to Derrington. Claire knew that Massie still liked Derrington, even if she wouldn't admit it, and Claire felt bad for her when she saw Massie glaring at them in jealousy. Nevertheless, she made her way over to Bliss and Derrington, avoiding Massie's icy stares on her back.

Claire walked up to Bliss, and, after smiling briefly at Derrington, turned her head and muttered, "Ehmagawd, Bliss. You _have_ to help me," into Bliss' shoulder.

"Excuse us for a second." Bliss batted her eyelashes at Derrington. He blushed in response.

Bliss tugged on Claire's arm, leading her away from the crowd. "What?" Bliss snapped, clearly annoyed that Claire had interrupted her flirt session with Derrington.

Claire took a deep breath. "See that guy over there? The one with the dark hair and blue and green eyes?" Claire nodded toward Cam, who was sipping some punch and glancing around the party room.

"Yeah, he's hot. Why?" Bliss said, suddenly interested.

Claire took another deep breath, but it didn't stop the nerves in her stomach from coming, and her words came out all jumbled.

"Wellyouseehe'skindamyexbutthingsendedreallybadlywhenhefoundoutIwaskindaspyingonhimandIdon'treallywanthimtoseemecausehe'sprobablyreallymadandIstilllikehimsowhatdoIdo?" Claire was breathless by the time she was finished explaining.

Bliss rolled her eyes. "Kuh-_laire_," she said. It was the first time she ever called Claire that, and she felt a pang in her stomach as she remembered Massie and the fun times they used to have together.

"You are an alpha," Bliss continued. "So _act_ like one. Don't hide from him, and don't wait for him to come to you. _You_ go to_ him. _Don't worry, it's going to work out fine." And with that, Bliss pushed her in Cam's direction.

Claire stumbled into Cam's view, and for a second, Cam seemed surprised to see her. His eyes looked her up and down, then he blushed when she caught him staring.

"Claire. Hi." Cam said awkwardly.

"Umm, hi." Claire replied, equally awkward. She blushed. _God, I wish Bliss was here to tell me what to do now, _she thought.

As if Gawd himself summoned Bliss over to Claire, Bliss suddenly appeared, casually walking past them.

"_Flirt!_" She sneezed.

"_Fine!_" Claire coughed back.

"Are you okay?" Cam gave her a puzzled look.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Claire blushed. "Listen, I've been wanting to talk to you about…what happened last year." Claire stared into his eyes, one blue and one green, and touched his arm gently.

"Uh, y-yeah." Cam stuttered. "I've been wanting to talk you about that, too. Listen, it's really not a big deal. I was just overreacting. Just me, being stupid."

"No, I was the stupid one. I shouldn't have read your journal. I'm sorry." Claire said sincerely.

"And I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Nikki. But I swear nothing happened between me and her." Cam replied.

Claire smiled. She was so glad and relieved that this was over. She had been dreading talking to Cam for months. But Bliss was right, it did work out.

Westchester, NY

The Hamilton Home

Friday, September 21st

10:16 P.M.

Massie closed her eyes, and let out a long sigh. This night could not get any worse.

Just then, Dylan came running up to her, breathless. "Massie!" she said.

Massie slowly opened her eyes, rubbing her temple. "What?" she snapped.

"Massie! Look! Cam! Claire!" Dylan panted, still out of breath. Massie whipped her head around, and saw Cam and Claire huddled together in the back of the room, flirting.

_EHMAGAWD!!_ Massie wanted to scream. Cam had made up with Claire, but the rest of their ex-crushes ignored them like LBR's during the whole entire party. Derrington hadn't even looked at her _once. _In fact, nobody at the party except their dates had even talked to them at all.

"I cannot _believe _this." Massie said to the Pretty Committee.

"I know, seriously. I can't believe the Chick Clique _stole_ our ex-crushes." Kristen said. Alicia and Dylan nodded in agreement.

Massie's stomach dropped. She had been thinking about how their ex-crushes were ignoring them, and she had forgotten that it was the Chick Clique's fault that they were.

"Gee, thanks for reminding me, Kristen." Massie said sarcastically. "Are you a dementor?"

"What? Like from Harry Potter? No." Kristen said, confused.

"Then why are you sucking all the happiness from me?" Massie snapped. No one laughed. Massie glared at Bliss, silently blaming her.

Bliss looked up at Massie, then smirked. She turned and said something to the Chick Clique and their dates, then they all walked over to where the Pretty Committee was standing.

Bliss cleared her throat, and suddenly, it was like the whole room was listening in on the conversation between the two alpha's.

"Um, Massie? Do we look like library books to you?" Bliss said, cocking her head to the side.

"No." Massie said stiffly.

"Then why are you checking us out?" Bliss smiled slyly. The whole room cracked up.

Massie's cheeks burned. She took a step closer to Bliss, her eyes sending one million hate-daggers toward her.

"Do I look like a magic mirror to you?" Massie asked.

"No." Bliss replied calmly, rolling her eyes at the eavesdropping audience.

"Then why do you think you're the fairest of them all?" Massie snapped, her eyes narrowing. About half of the room bursted out laughing, but they quieted when they saw the Chick Clique's death-glares.

"Well, are you a kiddy pool?" Bliss asked, having fun with their little game.

"No." Massie replied, trying to think of a good comeback.

"Then why are you so shallow?" Bliss said, and another round of laughter erupted around the room.

"Oh yeah? Well are you a urinating dog?"

"No. Why?"

"Because you're seriously pissing me off!" More laughter.

"Well, are you a donkey?"

"No."

"Then why are you being such an ass?" Bliss smiled triumphantly as the entire room whooped and hollered at Bliss' last comeback. Massie took a step back, knowing she had lost. She turned sharply on her black suede open-toe Gucci wedge sandals and stomped away, the PC close behind her.

"She's such a beyotch!" Massie exclaimed as soon as they were out of the crowd's hearing range. The PC nodded, their cheeks still flushed with embarrassment. This made Massie feel bad, she didn't mean to let them down. Then, she got angry. Why did the world depend on her?

"By the way, thanks so much for all the help, you guys!" Massie snapped at them sarcastically.

"You're blaming _us_? That's so unfair!" Dylan objected.

"Yeah!" Alicia agreed. "The rest of the Chick Clique didn't interfere, so why should we?"

Massie's eyes widened in shock. Now her own friends were turning against her?

"Look, whatever. I'm just saying you could have help-"

"And risk getting yelled at by you for stealing your spotlight? I don't think so!" Alicia interrupted.

"Yeah, seriously, Massie. You get so competitive that none of us can do anything anymore. We aren't your clones. We're your _friends._ Or we thought we were, anyways." Kristen added.

"I can't believe you guys!" Massie said. "You're turning against me when I just want to help us regain alpha status!"

"Help _us_?" Dylan asked. "Or help _yourself_?" And with that, Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen turned and walked away, abandoning their alpha.

Correction: _Now _this night couldn't get any worse.

**A/N: Thanx for reading!! Hope you enjoyed it!! Please review!! Pretty Please!!**

**thanxoxo,**

**hArRyPoTtErAnDtHeTwIlIgHtClIqE**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I got no reviews from the last chapter!!! None at all. : (**

**I love writing this story, but if nobody reviews, I'm going to think you all hate it. : (**

**So, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeee review!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Clique!**

The Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

Sunday, September 23rd

8:53 A.M.

Massie gripped her lunch tray with her sweaty hands and glanced around OCD's cafeteria. All the tables were filled, including the Chick Clique's table (the PC's ex-table), number eighteen, and number four (the PC's new table) where Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen now sat. Without her.

Massie looked around the lunch room desperately for someone, _anyone_, to sit with. Liz, Carrie, and Alexandra sat with their other LBR friends at table eight. Massie sighed. _I guess they'll have to do._ She thought.

She made her way over to table number eight. The only problem was that it was in between the Chick Clique's table, and the PC's new table, the two things Massie had been trying to avoid.

Suddenly, her grey leather Steve Madden platform boots caught on a banana peel lying on the floor. Massie slipped and went down hard on her bottom.

Massie looked up, her cheeks burning. The whole cafeteria was watching her. For a second, it was silent. Then, they burst into hysterical laughter. Massie could see her enemies (the Chick Clique) and her ex-friends (the PC) doubled over in laughter, and Massie felt so embarrassed.

_This can't be happening! No! Noo!! NOOO!!! _Massie thought she would die. Her head spun, and her vision blurred. All she could hear was the mocking laughter of the OCD's students and their humiliating chant. _LBR! LBR! LBR! LBR………_

Massie woke up, screaming. She let out a relieved sigh. _It was just a dream._ She told herself. _It wasn't real. _And Massie would do _anything_ to keep it that way.

She got up slowly, her heart still thumping from the nightmare. Massie pulled on a pair of Juicy sweats and a cashmere tank top. She stumbled over to her Mac computer and turned it on. She first checked her email in case she got any from her ex-friends. There were none. Massie sighed. Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen hadn't spoken a word to her after their fight at the party. They had gotten a ride home from Alicia's driver. Massie had been stressing over it all weekend, and she could wait forever before tomorrow came.

She logged onto IM. As soon as she did, HOLAGURRL, BIGREDHEAD, and SEXYSPORTSBABE logged off. Massie felt her eyes water. She _hated_ not being able to talk to anybody. She missed her friends.

Suddenly, she heard the familiar _ba-da-bing! _of her computer when she received an IM. Massie clicked on it, wondering who it could be.

**SKYEHIGHDANCER: **WE NEED 2 TAWK. NOW.

**MASSIEKUR: **SKYE?

**SKYEHIGHDANCER: **WHO ELSE? N E WAYS, I NEED 2 TAWK 2 U BOUT SOMETHING

**MASSIEKUR: **WHAT?

**SKYEHIGHDANCER: **IT'S ABOUT BLISS. AND HER "CHICK CLIQUE"

**MASSIEKUR: **UGH WHAT?

**SKYEHIGHDANCER: **1ST U HAVE 2 SWEAR NOT 2 TELL N E BODY

**MASSIEKUR: **FINE

**SKYEHIGHDANCER:** U SWEAR?

**MASSIEKUR: **YAAA I SWEAR

**SKYEHIGHDANCER: **OK THAT SWEAR IS BINDING, U BREAK IT AND U BREAK THE ALPHA CODE

**MASSIEKUR: **WHATEVS GET 2 THE POINT ALREADY

**SKYEHIGHDANCER: **R U GONNA COOPERATE OR NOT?

**MASSIEKUR: **YA JUST TELL ME ALREADY

**SKYEHIGHDANCER: **OK FINE. BLISS AND THE CHICK CLIQUE R RUINING OCD

**MASSIEKUR: **I COULDN'T AGREE MORE

**SKYEHIGHDANCER:** THEY R TOTALLY TAKING OVER

**MASSIEKUR: **YA I KNOW I'M NOT BLIND. THEY TOOK OUR ALPHA POSITION.

**SKYEHIGHDANCER: **I KNOW. AND NOW THEY'RE AFTER MINE.

**MASSIEKUR: **?!?!

**SKYEHIGHDANCER:** YA. THEY MUST BE DESTROYED

**MASSIEKUR: **TOTALLY

**SKYEHIGHDANCER: **SO R U W/ ME?

**MASSIEKUR: **3 WORDS: THIS MEANS WAR.

**A/N: **_**There's**_** a big surprise for you! Haha I hope you enjoyed it. Like, dislike, whatever. Click on that blue/purple-ish button below NOW and REVIEW!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews and constructive criticism! I really tried to take your advice!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Clique.**

**Here's chapter 11!!! I hope you enjoy it! Review if you want your voice heard.**

Octavian Country Day School

The Cafeteria

Monday, September 24th

12:16 P.M.

Massie felt déjà vu as she scanned the lunch room. She took extra time to dawdle in the lunch line, dreading the point when she would have to find a place to sit. Massie's nightmare yesterday suddenly seemed real. She was aware of some LBR's staring at her while Massie looked for a place to sit. Her face felt hot and she fidgeted with her cinder-colored Philip Lim dress.

Massie was just about to give up and run out of the cafeteria when she felt a vibrating in her small garnet-red Philip Lim bag. She took out her Motorola and flipped it open.

**Skye: BS**

**Massie: ???**

**Skye: BS!!!**

**Massie: What did U call me?!?!**

**Skye: No, BS!!! Bomb Shelter!**

**Massie: O**

**Skye: Ya. BS. Come now.**

**Massie: OK**

Massie breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't have to take on the cafeteria today. She tossed her California roll and raced out the cafeteria.

Octavian Country Day School

The Bomb Shelter

Monday, September 24th

12:27 P.M.

Massie walked nervously up to the door to the bomb shelter. She had no idea what Skye wanted from her. Their IM conversation yesterday had seemed unreal. Alphas _never_ asked for help. It was like, an unspoken code amongst them. Massie wondered if Skye wanted to call this whole thing off.

Massie took a deep breath and knocked three times on the door. There was some movement on the other side and then it opened, revealing the bomb shelter.

Skye stood in the doorway, the DSL Daters circled around her. For a second, they just stared at each other, but then they stood aside to let Massie in.

The door slammed behind her, and Massie took a seat in a purple director's chair. Once she was situated, she turned to the DSL Daters, waiting for someone to say something.

Skye made herself comfortable in a baby blue director's chair, and the four blond DSL Daters sat in the remaining director's chairs.

"Ready?" Skye asked, looking around at everyone. The DSL Daters nodded. Skye took out a small pink notebook out of her bra and flipped it open.

"First, I thought I'd let you know that Bliss and the Chick Clique stopped using the bomb shelter so you can use it again." Skye said, tossing Massie a small, golden key.

"Now, do you remember the TV we used to spy on the boy's ESP class?" Skye asked, looking at Massie.

Massie blushed. Of course she remembered! It was the reason they had acted like total LBR's in front of their crushes, resulting in getting dumped at Skye's famous couple's party. Massie nodded.

"Good." Skye continued. "Well, I got this Briarwood Boy techie geek to fix it up. The camera no longer shows the ESP class." Skye took a tiny Swarovski crystal covered remote out her bra and pointed it at the TV in front of them.

A picture slowly came into view. Massie saw a woman who looked about her mother's age in a gigantic white and gold bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror, curling her eyelashes. The woman was tall and blond, with sharp brown eyes…

"Wait a minute." Massie said. "This isn't…what I think it is…is it?"

Skye nodded and smiled cunningly. "We have a secret camera in Bliss' house."

Massie had an evil glint in her amber eyes, and a grin slowly spread across her face.

**A/N: Thanx for reading!!! I appreciate all of my readers so much, all of you! I really appreciate the wonderful reviews you've all given me, I thank you so much! They just make my day. : )**

_**Don't Judge a Crook by It's Cover: A Clique Story**_** is having its second official contest!!! Or poll. Whatever. Don't kill my mood. : )**

**Here are the rules: vote for your fave couple pairing, and the couple that gets the most votes will make up at the end of the story! You can use anybody in my story and the Clique books. I would prefer it to be one of the couples who broke up in **_**Sealed With a Diss**_**, but it doesn't have to be. Cast your vote in a review, and I will announce the winner in the next chapter!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: WE'VE REACHED 50 REVIEWS!!!!!!! YAAAYYYYY!!!!! Haha this calls for a celebration *throws confetti***

**For all you lovely reviewers, I have a present for you…….**

**Satisfaction.**

**Haha totally kidding!!!!! Okay your actual prize is a Q&A with the PC and the CC.**

**Here's how it works: in a review, you can post questions for somebody in the Pretty Committee or the Chick Clique. If enough questions are posted, I will create an ATPC/ATCC (Ask the PC/Ask the CC) mini-story in the next chapter.**

**Again, I want to say thank you to my readers and reviewers, I heart you! Haha *blows kisses***

**And thanks for the constructive criticism. It really does help. A lot of you wanted longer chapters so I tried to make this one longer! I really did! Don't sue me! Haha LOL**

**Here is Chapter 12, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Clique.**

Octavian Country Day School

The Bomb Shelter

Wednesday, September 26th

3:46 P.M.

Massie leaned back in her purple director's chair and sipped her White Chocolate Mocha Starbucks. She stared at the TV screen in front of her with a bored expression on her face. Next to her, Skye was rapidly texting someone on her cell while glancing at the screen every so often. A DSL Dater with blond Swiss Miss braids was painting her nails with Butter London Chancer red nail polish. Another sat in a pink director's chair applying makeup, and the other two girls were exchanging the latest gossip.

They had been sitting there for almost an hour waiting for something interesting to show up on the BC (Bliss Cam). So far all they'd seen was a maid clean Bliss' bedroom and bathroom, and a large orange cat using the litter box. Massie thought about telling Skye how pointless this was, Bliss wasn't even home! But she knew that if she left, she would have nothing to do since the Pretty Committee had abandoned her.

A platinum blond DSL Dater heaved a big sigh. When no one said anything, she did it again. Skye looked up from her cell phone.

"Yes?" she asked, looking annoyed.

"C'mon, Skye. We've been at this for, like, and hour! Bliss ah-bviously isn't here. Let's just go." The other DSL Daters nodded in agreement. Skye turned to Massie, her sky-blue eyes wide with incredulity. Massie knew what she was thinking: mutiny. After all, it had happened to her, why not Skye?

Massie knew what that felt like, and deep down, she didn't want that to happen to Skye. She opened her mouth to defend her. But before she did, Swiss Miss braids gasped and pointed to the screen.

All six heads, five of them blond, one brunette, turned to the screen. Bliss had walked into her room carrying an armful of shopping bags. She set them down on the floor and walked into her bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror for a minute, smiling.

"Self-centered much?" One of the DSL Daters smirked. Skye shushed her.

"Bliss?" A woman's voice called over the small white intercom on the wall. Bliss snapped out of her trance and pressed the button on the intercom. "Yes?" she replied.

"Your cousins are coming here to visit today, remember? They'll be here shortly. I need you to get ready for their welcome dinner, so wear something nice, okay?" The voice said.

"Okay." Bliss replied.

Massie turned towards Skye. "You're going over to her house?"

Skye shook her head. "I'm not her _real_ cousin. Our parents' are just good friends. We only did that to freak you out. I mean, of course I'm not her cousin. I'm not German." Skye said, her voice oozing _duh_. Massie rolled her eyes and turned back to the screen.

Bliss went back into her room and started searching through many shopping bags on the floor. She sifted through the designer clothes until her face lit up, indicating that she had found the right one. She pulled out a floor length blue and white shell print Gucci dress and laid it out on her bed. Then she went back into her bathroom, a huge cosmetics kit in her arms.

First, Bliss used makeup remover and wiped off all the makeup on her face. It was a strange sight, seeing Bliss without makeup on. It was like seeing a dog with no hair, or Alicia not wearing Ralph Lauren. Skye giggled and took a picture of the screen on her phone.

Bliss began to apply makeup to her bare face. Massie wondered if anything interesting would happen. Just as she thought this, Bliss opened her mouth and began to sing.

"_I kissed a girl, and I liked it. The taste of her cherry chapstick._" Bliss sang.

"Ohhhh my god!!!" The platinum blond DSL Dater laughed. "She sucks!"

It was true. Bliss sang out of tune and very loudly. Skye began to video tape this on her iPhone.

"_I kissed a girl, just to try it. I hope my boyfriend don't mind it._" She continued. The six girls were doubled over in laughter. By then Bliss had finished applying her makeup and changed into her dress, still humming out of tune.

"Bliss?" a voice said over the intercom. "Your cousins are here."

Bliss smoothed out her hair and applied a fresh coat of Cinnabon Glossip Girl. Massie gasped. _That little slut! _She thought to herself. _She's stealing everything that's mine!_

Bliss turned to face her bedroom door when she heard two sharp knocks. "Come in." She said faux-sweetly. Two tall, slender brunettes walked through the door. The slightly taller one wore a navy satin Vera Wang dress with a satin bow belt and black pumps. The second girl wore a gray shrug over a floor length metallic green Vera Wang dress. They looked Bliss' outfit up and down, then at each other. It was like they were telepathically talking to each other.

The taller brunette girl turned toward Bliss and smiled. "Hi. It's so nice to see you." She sounded like it was the opposite of nice.

The second girl nodded. "It's been too long." She said forcefully.

Bliss smiled her sickly sweet faux-smile. "Alyson, Tiffany! _Hallo! _It's such a pleasure to see you!"

The taller girl, Alyson, sneered. "You can drop your little act, _Bliss_. We know truth."

Tiffany nodded. "And cut the crap. You don't have to be so formal."

Massie wondered why Bliss' cousins looked nothing like her. Bliss had brown eyes and blond hair, a German beauty. Alyson and Tiffany had brunette hair and blue eyes, and they didn't look German at all. Also, they didn't have German accents like Bliss did.

Bliss smirked. "Whatever. You little girls are on _my_ land now, so you're going to do things _my_ way."

At the exact same time, Massie, Skye, and the DSL Daters gasped. Because it wasn't what Bliss said that surprised them, it was the way she said it.

The Rivera Estate

Alicia's Bedroom

Thursday, September 27th

7:17 P.M.

Alicia logged onto IM in the morning before school. She started talking to Kristen and Dylan about the outfits they were wearing that day. Alicia sighed. She missed Massie's smart critique on clothing. She missed being the most popular girls at school. She didn't want to be the alpha of the PC, not really. She missed Massie. Alicia sighed again and shook the thought out of her head. Massie was just a desperate wannabe now. She was OUT. Bliss was IN. For the past few days, the PC had been hanging around Claire, Bliss, and the Chick Clique hoping to be accepted and to be alphas again. But something was missing. It wasn't the same without Massie.

**SEXYSPORTSBABE**: WHAT R U GUYS WEARING?

**BIGREDHEAD:** GREY AND BLACK PHILIP LIM DRESS AND BLUE VELVET JACKET

**HOLAGURRL:** GOLD RALPH LAUREN JACKET AND DKNY JEANS

**SEXYSPORTSBABE:** GREY PLAID JUICY DRESS OVER SKINNY JEANS

**MASSIEKUR: **KRISTEN, 8.5. DYLAN, 9. ALICIA, 9.5.

**BIGREDHEAD:** ??? R U DOING HERE?

**SEXYSPORTSBABE: **YEAH HOW DID U GET IN 2 OUR CONVO?

**HOLAGURRL: **OOPS! I THINK I ACCIDENTLY INVITED HER. SRY!

**SEXYSPORTSBABE: **WELL LEAVE THEN

**BIGREDHEAD: **NOW!

**MASSIEKUR: **WAIT

**HOLAGURRL: **???

**MASSIEKUR: **I KNOW UR MAD BUT U HAVE 2 C SOMETHING. THE B_ _ B S_EL_ _R IS URS 4 THE DAY. ITS UNLOCKED. INSIDE U WILL FIND A DVD LABELED "BC". WATCH THE VIDEO AND TELL ME WHAT U THINK OF UR PRECIOUS BLISS AFTER.

**MASSIEKUR HAS SIGNED OFF AT 7:24 A.M.**

Octavian Country Day School

The Bomb Shelter

Thursday, September 27th

12:23 P.M.

Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan raced down the cold cement stairs leading down to OCD's boiler room. They hadn't been in the bomb shelter since the Bliss incident, and they were excited to use it again. But they were also nervous. Was this a trap? To lure them there so Massie could play a revenge trick on them? Alicia's hand hesitated on the big rusty-gold doorknob.

Slowly, she pushed the door open. Kristen flicked on the lights, and they peered into the room. It looked exactly the same as they remembered it, and nobody was in the room. They walked in and slammed the door shut behind them. On a small glass coffee table was a DVD labeled "BC" just as Massie had said. Maybe it wasn't a trick after all.

Dylan made herself comfortable in a green director's chair with a bag of buttered popcorn from the popcorn machine. Kristen fidgeted in her orange director's chair and kept shooting nervous glances around the room as if something was going to jump out at her at any second. Alicia popped the DVD into the TV and leaned back in her red director's chair and waited for it to start playing.

A scene slowly faded into view. They were watching a big, white and gold bedroom and bathroom. Dylan shot Kristen a confused glance. Kristen shrugged.

"What are we…?" Dylan began. But just then a girl walked through the bedroom door carrying a dozen shopping bags.

Kristen gasped. "Is that…?" Alicia nodded, her big brown eyes wide.

They watched as Bliss walked into the bathroom and talked to someone in her German accent over the intercom. They watched as she got ready for her cousin's arrival, putting on makeup and changing into a fancier dress.

They giggled as they watched Bliss sing Katy Perry's "I Kissed a Girl" awfully and out of tune. The voice on the intercom announced her cousin's arrival and Bliss turned to face the door. The PC watched as two brunettes walked into Bliss' bedroom and talked to her.

"_Hi. It's so nice to see you_." One of Bliss' cousins told Bliss on the TV screen.

"_It's been too long_." The second girl agreed. They both sounded so fake.

Bliss smiled. "_Alyson, Tiffany! _Hallo_! It's such a pleasure to see you!_"

"_You can drop your little act, _Bliss_. We know truth._" Alyson snapped.

"_And cut the crap. You don't have to be so formal_." Tiffany said.

"_Whatever_." Bliss said. "_You little girls are on _my_ land now, so you're going to do things _my _way_."

The screen went black.

"Eh." Kristen gasped.

"Ma." Dylan dropped her bag of popcorn, spilling kernels everywhere.

"Gawd." Alicia shook her head in disbelief.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! And post a question in a review if you want to!**

**Okay, about the Fave Couple contest, ClaireXCam is winning so far. Since there weren't many votes, I'll give you guys some more time to vote if you want to.**

**Hope you had a wonderful Thanksgiving and a lovely black Friday!**

**Lots Of Love!**

**LAtUaCaNtAtEgIrL**

**(I changed my name…..is it weird? If you don't get it, it's from New Moon by Stephenie Meyer.)**


	13. Chapter 13

Octavian Day Country School

The Cafeteria

Friday, September 28th

12:22 P.M.

Massie booger-flicked a crumb off of her white belted Gucci trench coat that she wore over straight-legged denim jeans. She looked up at Kristen, Dylan, Skye, and the DSL Daters who sat with her in the cafeteria. It felt great to have her friends back, but Massie still felt a nervous excitement about the upcoming task at hand.

"Where's Alicia?" Massie asked, looking around. Just as she asked the question, Alicia's voice sounded over the intercom.

"What's up, OCD?" Alicia said. The cafeteria noise died down. "Today is Friday, September 28th and it's time for the daily announcements. Next week is homecoming week! Show your school spirit by wearing school colors! Tuesday is the big game for the OCD Sirens, and Wednesday for the Briarwood Tomahawks. Good luck to them! On Thursday, OCD is having its annual fundraiser concert so everyone come and spread the love! Now everyone mark your calendars, because Friday is the Homecoming Dance! The theme is 'The Oscars,' so girls, get that dress, and get that guy! This has been Alicia Rivera for OCD news. I heart you!"

Chatter broke out through the cafeteria. Massie could hear snatches of random conversations. "_…don't know what dress I'm getting…_" "_…maybe John will ask me…_" "_…Briarwood Boys are so cute! I'm so going to the game…_" "_…wonder who is performing at the fundraiser…_"

Massie looked at the PC and the DSL Daters for their reaction to the news. The DSL Daters looked excited, and they started talking about dates and dresses. Kristen and Dylan looked apprehensive, no doubt worried about their crush-less state, and not wanting to repeat the incident at the Murder Mystery Party. Alicia, who had just joined them again, looked absolutely ecstatic. Skye, however, had a sly smile on her face, and said nothing.

"What are you thinking, Skye?" Massie finally asked, she couldn't stand being out of the loop for another second.

Skye smiled again, an evil smile. "Oh, this is just too good. I will tell you all, but first, I need to make an important phone call to two important people…"

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I know it's short, it was mainly a filler chapter. And I'm pretty busy! But it's important (note Alicia's announcement). Happy Holidays everybody! Hope you enjoy my story.**


	14. Chapter 14

Octavian Country Day School

The Back Parking Lot

Monday, October 1st

7:28 A.M.

Massie and Skye stood facing the PC and the DSL Daters outside the double doors that led them into OCD's hallway. They were about to make their big entrance, and they were checking their outfits one last time. Massie felt so nervous, her stomach was knotted, and she felt like she was going to throw up. She tried not to look nervous, and to be an alpha.

"…love the orange cashmere scarf, really adds some color to your outfit. It _is_ October now, anyways." Skye was saying. After she was done critiquing the DSL Daters, it was Massie's turn to rate the Pretty Committee. Massie pulled herself together, and tried to channel the inner-alpha in her.

"Okay, Alicia. I luh-v the orange and pink Ralph Lauren Emilyna halter top, it looks great with your tan. And good thinking wearing it under the white Ralph Lauren boy blazer. Ah-mazing. You get a 9." Massie said, and Alicia beamed. Skye, on the other hand, rolled her eyes and said, "A nine? Puh-lease. If _that_ outfit can get a nine, then any LBR could get a _10_." The PC gasped, and the DSL Daters smirked. Massie bit back a retort; they needed to get along if they wanted to succeed in getting rid of Bliss and her Chick Clique. So instead she just rolled her eyes and said, "Whatevs," then moved on to Dylan.

Dylan was wearing a Diane von Furstenberg Alia dress in posey. Her red curly hair was tied back into a messy bun. "Wow. Your waste looks stick-thin! 8.5." Massie said, nodding in approval. Kristen was next. She was wearing a Juicy Couture anchor-logo terry hoodie over dark wash skinny jeans. On top of her super-straightened hair was a pink canvas newsboy cap.

"Luh-v the sporty-chic and casual-but-coolness of the outfit. You get an 8." Massie said. "Now me." Massie was wearing a long brown and white striped Gucci jacket over a boat neck Gucci print dress and brown tights. She did a little spin to show off her outfit.

"Eh." Alicia said.

"Ma." Dylan smiled.

"Gawd!" Kristen's mouth fell open. Massie grinned, it was just the reaction she'd been hoping for.

"What's with all the Gucci?" Skye asked, and the DSL Daters nodded in agreement. Massie's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean? Just because I like Gucci a lot…" Massie said.

"Yeah, but you wear it every single day. Nothing but Gucci. Ever since _Bliss_ wore it, you were just too keen to make it your signature designer." Skye rolled her eyes. Massie's mouth dropped open.

"You think I want to be like _Bliss_?" Massie screeched.

"No…I _know_ you want to be like Bliss." Skye raised her eyebrows, silently daring her to go on. Massie closed her eyes and took some deep calming breaths. When she opened them, Skye and the DSL Daters were still smirking at her. The PC was watching Massie and Skye back and forth like a tennis match. Massie turned toward Skye and filed (fake-smiled). "Whatevs." She said again. "Let's not push it, okay? We made a deal, and we are so going to bring Bliss down. So are you ready, or not?"

The DSL Daters rolled their eyes, but didn't say anything. "Okay, so what song are we walking to?" Alicia asked.

"Beyonce." Massie and Skye said at the same time. They turned toward each other and smiled. "What song?" Dylan asked.

"_Single Ladies_." Skye said. At the same time Massie said, "_If I Were a Boy_." They glared at each other. Skye sighed. "Fine. _If I Were a Boy_, then." Massie smirked and said, "Okay, from the chorus. Ah-five, six, se-vuhn, eight!" Together, Skye and Massie pushed the double doors open. Behind them, Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and the DSL Daters were positioned in a little triangle, making them look like a flock of birds.

_If I were a boy, I think I could understand how it feels to love a girl. I swear I'd be a better man. _Massie sang in her head, her face blank with her model-stare. The halls filled with the click-clacks of their heels in perfect synchronization. _I'd listen to her, 'cause I know how it hurts. When you lose the one you wanted, 'cause he's taking you for granted, and everything you had got destroyed._ They came to a stop and the end of the hallway, turning around to give the LBR's one last glimpse, then hurried into the cafeteria for a hot Starbucks and steaming hot gossip.

Massie sat down in between Alicia and Dylan, and across from Skye. She sipped her Espresso Truffle Starbucks and waited for someone to say something. A DSL Dater with blonde Swiss Miss braids set a Starbucks in front of Skye, but she didn't even acknowledge it, she just kept staring off into space with a stony expression. After a few minutes, the silence became uncomfortable. Massie played with her coffee sleeve, and Alicia tapped her Matador red nails against her white wide-legged Chino pants from Ralph Lauren's Blue Label. Kristen played with her hair, and Dylan picked at her manicured nails. The DSL Daters communicated with each other with silent stares. Suddenly, Skye spoke, causing everyone to jump.

"Did you see those LBR's?" Skye blurted out. Everyone nodded, looking slightly frightened. "Only, like, half of them were envy-staring at us." She continued, looking murderous. "I swear, Bliss is going to pay or else…" Skye finished, her threat hanging in the air.

"Well at least we completed step one of Operation DWB, right?" A platinum blonde DSL Dater tried to sound reassuring. Skye rolled her eyes. "Whatevs. Just cross it out on the list. And next time you can forget the sugar-coated crap, okay?" Skye snapped. The DSL Dater turned bright red, and the rest of the girls tried to stifle a laugh.

One of the DSL Daters took out a flower covered notebook and a fluffy red pen, and opened to one of the pages.

**Operation Down-With-Bliss**

__ Step One: Monday- Calculate our current alpha status by model-walking down OCD's hallway. Also, have the meeting with the you-know-who's after school.

__ Step Two: Tuesday- Wear totally hawt outfits in OCD's school colors (navy blue and maroon) to the Sirens soccer game. Get LBR's to notice us.

__ Step Three: Wednesday- Wear even hawter outfits to the Briarwood Tomahawks game. Get guys to notice us.

__ Step Four: Thursday- Do our piece at the fundraising concert (with the help of the you-know-who's).

__ Step Five: Friday- Regain alpha status at the Homecoming Dance.

She put a big red check mark next to step one, opened to a blank page, and began taking notes on what Skye was saying.

"…and not all of the LBR's are still worshipping us. Which just means we have to work even harder. Bliss is getting stronger by the day." Skye said. Massie thought that Skye sounded like someone from the _Harry Potter_ movies, and Bliss was Voldemort. She started laughing, but everyone gave her a look that silenced her.

"Okay, so now let's talk about tomorrow." Skye continued. "Does everyone know what they're going to wear?" They all nodded except for Massie. Skye looked at her. "Massie?" She asked.

Massie smiled slyly. "Oh, you'll see." She said.

Octavian Country Day School

The Bomb Shelter

Monday, October 1st

3:57 P.M.

Massie drummed her fingers impatiently on the armrest of her purple director's chair.

"Would you quit that?" Skye snapped. "I'm sure they'll be here any minute." Massie rolled her eyes. She was really tired of Skye telling her what to do. The sooner all this was over, the better.

There was a knock on the door. Everyone's heads snapped up, looking towards the door. They smoothed out their hair and clothes, looking nervous and excited. Skye started towards the door, then stopped halfway and turned around. She motioned for Massie to join her. Massie felt a rush of gratitude for Skye, and hurried to join her. Skye reached for the doorknob, and Massie quickly plastered a file (fake-smile) on her face. The door opened, and two tall brunette girls walked into the room.

"Alyson, Tiffany. Thanks so much for coming to meet with us." Skye said.

Alyson walked forward and looked around. "Yeah, well, whatever to help the cause." She said. Tiffany giggled. They made themselves comfortable in two polka-dotted beanbag chairs. They looked up at Skye expectantly.

"So, of course, you already know why I've asked you to come." Skye said. "Bliss needs to be destroyed, and you two could be a big help. So do you guys agree to help us?" the DSL Daters and the PC looked at Alyson and Tiffany hopefully. Tiffany looked at Alyson, who appeared to be the alpha.

"Let me think." Alyson said. "A plan to get rid of our dreaded cousin who's tormented us since infancy? Count us in." Tiffany smiled and added, "Definitely." Skye clapped her hands together. "Yay!" she said. "Let's get to work."

They arranged their directors' chairs and beanbags in a circle. The DSL Dater took out the flowered notebook and fluffy pen again. "Okay," said Skye. "We want to know everything." Massie nodded. "_Everything._" She added, smiling evilly. "Give us all the dirt, the gossip, about Bliss." Everyone leaned in, prepared.

"Well," Alyson began. "The first thing you need to know about Bliss is…"

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Thanks for reading! I'd like to give a shout out to "xoxodancerxoxo" and "towriteloveonherarms23" (aka MASSIEKURthesecond) for reviewing almost every chapter. Love you guys! Anyways, happy 2009 everyone. I hope you enjoy my story!**

**XOXO,**

**hOrNsBeHiNdMyHaLo**

**(Yup, I changed it. Again. Haha.)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you, thank you! To all you fantabuloso reviewers, two words: THANK YOU! And here is one more: LOVE! Haha. This one goes out to all of you, enjoy!**

Octavian Country Day School

The Soccer Field

Tuesday, October 2nd

3:42 P.M.

Massie smoothed the bottom of her navy Armani Taffeta trench coat so it wouldn't bunch up around her thighs. When she thought no one was looking, she pinched the back of her maroon short-shorts down because they were giving her a wedgie. She turned to her left and smiled at Alicia, hoping that she hadn't noticed what Massie had just done. Massie's outfit may have been slightly uncomfortable, but it had the perfect mix of sportiness and chic. Not to mention that maroon and navy were the two most clashing colors OCD could've chosen. Massie fluffed her bangs and smiled, silently applauding herself for completing the outfit challenge. Her next mission? To destroy Bliss.

Massie quickly glanced at the PC's outfits. Alicia looked casual yet sexy in a classic maroon Ralph Lauren polo shirt, dark denim jeans, and dark red pumps. Dylan wore a navy Michael Kors bolero over a maroon tank dress, and a dark navy belt. _Alicia, 8.5. Dylan, 8._ Massie thought to herself. She looked to her right, where Skye and the DSL Daters were huddled together, gossiping. About Bliss, no doubt. Skye had tucked a dark brown sequined camisole from one of her dance recitals into a knee-length navy goldfish-print Vivienne Tam skirt. She carried a woven amethyst-colored Dior bag. _10 out of 10._ Massie thought, glancing at Skye's outfit with jealousy. She began to fiddle with her shorts again.

Just then, Sadie and her LBR friends walked past them, up the bleacher steps, searching for seats. Sadie stopped, glancing at the group of alphas.

"Wow! You guys look amazing!" Sadie said, her eyes wide with envy. Her friend added, "Skye, I love your top! It looks so vintage." Skye beamed, and Massie's face turned the color of her ah-noying short-shorts. Massie had been keeping score of the compliments they had received from LBR's, and Skye had gotten way more than Massie. Massie glared at Skye, silently hating her and her stupid dance costume.

"It's almost time." Skye whispered to Massie, looking excited. Massie's outfit-envy instantly vanished, replaced with anxiety. She looked around for Bliss and the Chick Clique (which Kuh-laire was officially apart of now). They were nowhere to be seen. She smiled, and concentrated her stare at the bottom of the bleachers, waiting.

Earlier that day, Massie, Skye, Alyson, Tiffany, the PC, and the DSL Daters had forged a note and slipped it into Bliss' locker. The note had told Bliss to meet in the back parking lot of the school before the game. It said that Bliss needed to know something important. They had signed the note with Derrington's name. Now Bliss would think that Derrington had stood her up, also making Bliss late for the game.

Suddenly, screams and cheers echoed around the field. The OCD Sirens had just run out onto the field. Kristen, who was pissed because Alex had been made co-captain alongside her, unzipped her maroon and navy Juicy sweat suit, revealing her Sirens soccer uniform. Massie, Alicia, and Dylan jumped up, waving their hands around and screaming Kristen's name. Kristen grinned up at them, then ran to join the rest of the team.

Because of the crowd's excitement, nobody had noticed the Chick Clique arrive, and they were forced to squeeze onto a bench next to a fat man and his son. Bliss was wearing a navy pinstripe jacket over an eighties-inspired Gucci print dress. _Ehmagawd. _Massie thought. _She looks ah-mazing. Please Gawd, do NOT ruin this for me! _She looked up at the sky, pleading. But then the fat man spilled his milkshake on Bliss' outfit, ruining it. Bliss jumped up, outraged, ignoring the man's puh-thetic apologies. The PC and the DSL Daters burst out laughing, and Massie instantly got that I-am-an-alpha-and-on-top-of-the-world feeling that she loved. Massie turned and grinned at Skye, who smiled back and mouthed "Step two is complete."

Octavian Country Day School

The Starbucks Kiosk

Tuesday, October 2nd

5:17 P.M.

After the game, Massie, Dylan, Alicia, and Kristen went to the cafeteria for a celebratory Starbucks. Kristen had scored the winning goal for the Sirens, and after they had finally pried her away from the adoring fans, they decided they needed some PC-only time to talk things over.

Kristen sipped her passion fruit iced tea excitedly, recalling every minute of the game. "…And that last shot, I was so afraid I wasn't going to make it…" Kristen was saying. Massie smiled. She had missed these times the PC had together, before Bliss and her Chick Clique came and ruined everything.

"You were ah-mazing times ten." Massie said, and Alicia and Dylan nodded.

"After you won, the crowd just swarmed in and attacked you, I was afraid they might've trampled you to death." Dylan joked. Alicia and Kristen laughed. Massie rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but let a giggle escape from her cappuccino-covered lips. Soon, they were laughing so hard that they were choking on their Starbucks. Once they started, they couldn't stop. Not even after their throats had gone hoarse, or after their laughter-tears had run dry. They gripped onto each other for support and kept laughing. Massie felt like she could stay there and laugh with her friends forever.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. Here's a little fun disclaimer for you…**

**Disclaimer: Oh, look! A shooting star! I squeezed my eyes shut, and wished with all my heart…**

**Two minutes later.**

**Damn. Still not the owner of the Clique. Oh, well. Maybe next time.**

**Hehe. I'd like to give a shout out to "ginalicia" who reviewed my last chapter. Thanks for the nice review, I'm so glad you like my story! Thanks for the advice, I tried to take it. As for your request…your wish will be granted. Possibly. Tune in for it! Love you, darling!**

**And to my fantabuloso friend, "towriteloveonherarms23," this mini-story is for you.**

**Massie sat down in front of her desk and powered up her Mac. She opened up her email inbox and replied to a couple of emails from the PC. Then, she noticed an email from an unknown sender called "towriteloveonherarms23" or something like that. She clicked on the email, cautious. The email said: **

"_**Where were you before you were an alpha and what year did you give yourself a makeover, buy a new wardrobe, and take your place as OCD's new alpha? HM? **_

_**-towriteloveonherarms23**_**"**

**Massie rolled her eyes, smiling to herself. She started to reply.**

"_**Dear towriteloveonherarms23-**_

_**I have always BEEN alpha, and will always BE alpha. I've been ruler of OCD since the first time Isaac dropped me off in front of the building, and I walked through the halls wearing Dolce&Gabbana Junior. I don't know what you mean by this 'makeover' business either. I've always looked good, and will always look good. I am an alpha, and nobody can take that from me. Not even beyotchy Bliss.**_

_**Kisses,**_

_**-Massie Block."**_

**Haha I hope you enjoyed that. This author's note is becoming very long, so I think I'll end it now. Hope you loved my chapter, and will review and read more! Next chapter: the Briarwood game!**

**XOXO,**

**hOrNsBeHiNdMyHaLo**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I've been super busybusybusy…but here it is! Thanks for the nice reviews, enjoy!**

The Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

Wednesday, October 3rd

3:00 P.M.

Massie tapped her black Donna Karan nubuck heels on the wooden floor of her bedroom. She knew it would scuff up her floorboards, but frankly, Massie didn't care. She was too stressed out about the Briarwood game later that day. Kristen was slumped against Massie's bed dozing off, and Dylan sat on the white suede spinning office chair at Massie's desk, spinning back and forth and eating a Luna bar.

"Ugh! Where is Alicia! We have exactly _one hour_ to get ready!" Massie barked, and Kristen jerked awake. Dylan shrugged, looking relieved that she wasn't Alicia at that moment. "Well? Text her!" Dylan took out her cell phone and texted Alicia.

**Dylan: Leesh! Where r u???**

Before a reply could come, Alicia burst into Massie's bedroom, holding her white Michael Kors Lana platform shoes. "I'm here! I'm here!" Alicia panted. Massie was giving her a _where-the-heck-were-you? _glare, but before she could say anything Alicia yelled, "I have gossip worth at least 100 points!" The girls froze, and leaned in. Alicia paused, waiting until her breathing rate returned to normal.

"Well?" Massie said anxiously. "Let's hear it!" Kristen and Dylan nodded in anticipation. Alicia leaned in and looked Massie straight in the eye.

"Okay, so, after school I was in the announcement room, and I heard Principal Burns talking to the school councilor…" The girls leaned in even closer.

"Apparently the Homecoming Dance is girls' choice." Alicia continued, and the girls' eyes widened. "But that's not all…we have to pick our dates today. At the Briarwood game." The girls gasped.

"Ehmagawd!" Massie started rubbing her temples. Alicia lifted her "point" finger. "I'm not finished yet." She said, and Dylan groaned.

"I heard…umm…I heard that…" Alicia said quietly. Massie's eyes narrowed. "What? Spit it out!" Massie snapped. Alicia looked down at her feet and said, "Well, I'm sorry Massie, but I heard that Bliss and Derrington are going together."

Massie felt the world around her crumble. The room started spinning, and she felt like she was going to throw up. A distant voice called her back to her senses. "Massie? Are you okay?" Kristen's concerned voice asked. Massie blinked, "What? Yeah, I'm fine. Who cares about that immature loser anyways? Not me, that's for sure." Massie said quickly, trying to regain her cool. Kristen didn't look convinced, but she dropped it.

So…Bliss and Derrington were together now. Why did that bother Massie so much? She didn't like him anymore…right?

**Current State of the Union**

**In**...............**Out**

Girls' Choice……...Guys' Choice

Donna Karan………..Derrington

Faking Jealousy………Faking Pain

**A/N: Sorrysorrysorry it was so short!!!!!! But like I said, I AM really busy. But I met my deadline that I promised!!!**

**I'd like to give a shout out to "My Heart Bleeds Out" !!! You are totally amazing!!! Thanks so much for reviewing 11 TIMES!!! Haha I'm soooo glad you like my story, keep reading!!!**

**Hopefully I will be able to update soooooon! Love all of you!**

**XOXO,**

**hOrNsBeHiNdMyHaLo.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Ohmygoodness!!! I am sooooo sorry it's been soooo long since I've last updated!!!! Ahhhhh I'm so sorry I really don't have any other excuse except for that I've been super busy. And I have been really busy. I HATE HW!!! Blecchhh :P But before I get carried away with my ranting on how awful my teachers are being to me, I just want to say thank you guys so so so much for all your love and support. Your reviews tell me you like what I'm doing, and I like what I'm doing, so it all works out for the best! Haha. So I hope you like this chapter!!! I dedicate it to anyone who reads it. Enjoy. ;)**

Briarwood Academy

The Deserted Hallway

Wednesday, October 3rd

3:12 P.M.

"You _guys_," Alicia whined, hiding behind a dark-blue painted locker in the deserted hallway. "Are you _sure_ about this?" Alicia bit down on her red lipstick-covered bottom lip, looking nervous. "I just don't see the point."

Massie rolled her eyes. "Leesh, we've been through this! We _need_ someone to get the boys' attention, and you're the only one with that, umm, advantage." Massie said, nodding toward Alicia's boobs that the skin-tight gold halter top strained to keep inside.

Alicia scowled and crossed her arms tightly across her chest. "Fine. But you know I'm only doing this to get Josh jealous." Lately Josh had been paying a lot less attention to Alicia, and ah-_lawt_ more attention to Blake. "Blake is going _down._" Alicia's dark brown eyes narrowed.

Massie smiled. "That's the attitude! Now, time for ratings!" Massie had to admit, she _did_ take the time to dress up for the boys, but then again, so did the rest of the PC. Dylan did a little spin, showing off her white and gold Dior halter vest and embroidered flounced mini skirt.

"Ehmagawd, Dylan. That skirt makes your legs look _miles_ long, and that vest is doing wonders for your waste. I give you a…_nine-point-five._" The girls golf clapped, and Dylan beamed. She rarely got ratings that high.

Next, Kristen strutted down the hall and struck a pose, flashing her BFFs a grin. She looked sporty-chic (as usual) in a flowy yellow blouse and khaki shorts from Diane von Furstenberg. A belt and maroon cardigan tied it all together.

"Ooh, Kristen, you look _too_ cuh-yute. I heart the cardi and double-heart the shorts. Nine." Massie smiled, and the girls golf clapped again.

Everyone looked at Alicia expectantly. She grimaced and hid her face behind her hands. "Nu, I cunt yoo dis!" She mumbled, her voice muffled by her many-ringed hands. Massie shuffled toward Alicia, embracing her in a warm hug.

"Aww Leesh, you can do this! Come on, put your hands down, you're going to ruin your makeup." Massie said. This seemed to convince Alicia, because she dropped her hands from her face and looked up at Massie.

"This is _so_ embarrassing. Forget it. I'm not doing this. Blake can have Josh." Alicia said, but even as she said those last words, she winced. Massie smiled, sensing her best friend's lie.

"Come on, Leesh. You look amazing. You look…more than amazing. You look totally sexy!" Massie said encouragingly. Alicia looked taken aback by this, but then she saw Kristen and Dylan nodding in agreement. She considered this for a moment, then suddenly, she smiled.

"Well…okay. I'll do it. But just this once!" Alicia said. Everyone nodded. Alicia took a deep breath, a step forward, and twirled around. She wore a gold halter top tucked into a gold-belted Ralph Lauren Lynette silk floral skirt. As she twirled, the aqua-colored skirt fanned out around her, making her look like a graceful ballroom dancer. The halter top accentuated her boobs, something that would definitely catch the boys' eyes.

"Ten." Kristen said.

"Ten." Dylan agreed.

"Ten." Massie smiled. Alicia grinned.

"Okay, now me." Massie said. Massie had chosen her outfit with extra care. She knew she had to dress to impress on this crucial day. I mean, come on. She was _soo_ not going to be chasing after the guys like some desperate LBR. One thing Massie's learned from her mother's _Cosmo_ magazines is to play hard-to-get. She tried not to think about Derrington as she spun around in circles and struck poses for her girls, but she couldn't help thinking that no matter what her friends said about her outfit, it was only one opinion that mattered in the end.

Massie looked completely alpha-worthy in Vivienne Tam's famous royal-purple flower-adorned dress. The broad pointed shoulders were high-fashion. The patterned black tights added class. And the three-inch purple Marc Jacobs heels were just plain fabulous.

"Ehma_gawd_." Dylan breathed. "Ten."

"Ten. No doubt." Kristen added.

"Ten, ten, and ten times tuh-_en_." Alicia liner-rimmed eyes were wide with admiration. Massie beamed, her heart warm with alpha-luh-v.

Just then, the double-doors behind them opened, and Skye and the DSL Daters walked in. Skye looked ah-_mazing_ in a black and white Stella McCartney pineapple print satin call dress. She paired it with a black cardigan and black leggings. On her pedicured feet she wore killer red pumps.

"Well, don't you girls look cuh-yute!" Skye said, sounding like a proud parent. Massie rolled her eyes, but bit back a retort. They needed to get along today. _When did I become the peace-maker?_ Massie wondered, smiling to herself.

Skye turned toward Alicia. "Oh good," Skye said. "You went with the plan." She nodded appreciatively toward Alicia's boobs. Alicia blushed.

"Okay, girls, get into formation. It's almost time to make our entrance." Skye said, clapping her hands twice. "Massie, on my right. The Pretty Committee, in front of Massie. DSL Daters in front of me." The girls rushed to get into their positions. Skye scanned the line with narrowed blue eyes.

"Listen closely," Skye said in a low voice, looking around to check if they were alone. "I'm about to give you major alpha tips on confidence. These rules are my secret to success. You tell anyone, and you are _so_ dead to me. Got it?" Everyone nodded. The girls leaned forward in anticipation, even the DSL Daters, meaning that Skye had not yet entrusted them with this vital information. Massie, not wanting to look like the lower alpha, leaned forward casually. She wanted to appear like she already knew what Skye was talking about, even though she had no clue.

"Rule number one," Skye said. "Pretend that you look like how you imagine an alpha would look like. The basic requirements would be to stand tall, suck in your stomach, stick out your chest, chin high, and seductive smile. That especially gets the guys' attention." Skye looked at Alicia pointedly.

"Rule number two," She continued. "Focus on your good qualities, and not your flaws. To give yourself an instant confidence boost, list ten things you like about yourself. Then, flaunt those ten things. It is most likely that others will notice those same things, too."

"And rule number three," Skye said. "This is the most important rule of them all. You have to _believe _that you are the alpha. If you _believe_ you are the alpha, then others will, too. Your confidence is contagious. That's one rumor that needs to be spread."

Skye waited a minute for the things she said to sink in. Then, slowly, the girls nodded, as if they had already known these three rules all along. Skye smirked.

"Alright, girls," Massie clapped her hands twice, hoping to break the uncomfortable silence. "Are we ready? Oh, wait, Skye, I forgot to ask. Did you complete your part of the task?"

Skye rolled her eyes. "Given. It was only one little thing I had to do. Too easy. It's not likely I'll forget to do it."

Kristen raised a plucked eyebrow. "You call tricking Chloe into telling you Bliss' allergies, then going undercover and spiking Bliss' drink with peanut oil, therefore making her skin erupt with hives _easy_?"

Skye shrugged casually. "Whatevs. I'm amazing. I already knew that." The DSL Daters giggled. Massie rolled her eyes.

"I cannot _wait_ to see what Bliss looks like all covered in hives. Especially in front of all the boys!" Dylan cracked up at the thought.

"Oh no!" Alicia squealed. "The boys! I totally forgot. You guys, I can_-nawt_ look like this in front of the guys. You know I hate to bring attention to my boobs!" Alicia big bambi-brown eyes widened with genuine fear. Skye just rolled her eyes.

"Come _awn_, Alicia. You _know_ you love the attention." Skye looked at Alicia with a knowing glance. Alicia's mouth formed a small "O" and she stomped her foot on the ground.

"I do not!" Alicia protested, crossing her arms defensively.

Skye raised her blonde eyebrows. "Don't you?"

"No," Alicia snapped. "I don't!"

Skye rolled her eyes again. "Whatevs. The point is that you just need to suck it up and take one for the team. Got it?"

Alicia's eyes narrowed, but she said nothing. Skye took this as a sign of defeat, and she smiled. "Alright then," Skye said. "Let's get this show on the road!"

Briarwood Academy

The Soccer Field

Wednesday, October 3rd

3:37 P.M.

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm._ Massie sang in her head, stepping to the beat alongside Skye, and right in front of the Pretty Committee. _Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm._ They were making their way toward the bleachers, walking straight across the soccer field, in plain sight of everybody. And of course, all eyes were on them. Whether it was the OCD girls, outfit-envying them, or the Briarwood boys, ogling them.

The PC and the DSL Daters sat down in the front row of the bleachers (so the soccer boys would notice them) and received many wolf-whistles from guys, and outfit-gushes from girls. The girls just smiled coyly with their heads held high (tips learned from Skye), acting like they did this every day.

Massie noticed the Chick Clique scooting their designer-clad butts onto a row of bleacher seats, including Kuh-laire, but minus Bliss. They looked worried, probably having to do with enduring hours of Bliss-stress because of her hive-break-out, which causes you to _break-out _break-out (eek!). Massie snickered at this thought.

Speaking of the devil (literally), Massie saw Bliss try to slip, undetected, around the field toward the bleachers. Bliss was wearing a dark brown Gucci military parker over a dark turtleneck and dark pants tucked into flat suede boots. She wore gloves to cover up the hives on her hands, and a tattoo heart print Gucci scarf to cover up part of her face. Giant purple-tinted sunglasses covered the upper part of her face, and a hat was pulled low over her forehead, but Massie still detected some angry red bumps on her behind her disguise. The PC and DSL Daters started cracking up.

Massie turned toward Skye, who was slapping her black legging-covered thigh (only available at her parent's dance clothing store, Body Alive) and laughing hysterically. "Get her attention!" Massie told her.

Skye stood up, and, waving her arms frantically, shouted, "Bliss! Bliss, over here!" Bliss looked up warily. When she saw that it was Skye, she tried to slip away, unnoticed, but it was too late; people were already looking toward Bliss with curious expressions.

"Bliss!" Skye continued to shout. "Ehmagawd, what are those bumps _all_ over your face?!" At this point, everyone in the bleachers had turned to look toward Bliss. Even behind the hat, sunglasses, and scarf, Massie could tell that Bliss had turned beet-red. Massie grinned victoriously.

Bliss hid her face behind her gloved hands and rushed up the bleacher steps toward where the Chick Clique sat waiting, with anxious expressions on their faces. Massie high fived Skye. The PC and DSL Daters were still laughing their well-conditioned heads off.

Just then, the Briarwood Tomahawks came running onto the field, punching their fists into the air and whooping and hollering. The crowd jumped to their feet, screaming and cheering. Massie noticed Derrington, leading the crowd into the wave. He looked ah-dorable in his soccer uniform. Massie bit back a smile. She turned around to see Bliss standing on the bleacher seats, waving and blowing kisses at Derrington. Massie's manicured nails dug into her palms.

Principal Burns walked onto the field, accompanied by the headmaster of Briarwood Academy. She raised a megaphone up to her beak – I mean, mouth – and signaled for the crowd to quiet. After the noise died down, Principal Burns started talking to the crowd about the dance. Massie's insides squirmed, and Alicia whimpered beside her.

"All right, girls!" Principal Burns squawked into the megaphone. "It's time to discuss this year's Homecoming Dance! I am pleased to announce that this year's dance is… girl's choice!" This sparked up chatter from the girls in the crowd. Briarwood's headmaster raised his hand for silence. The crowd quieted again. Principal Burns continued talking as if she had never been interrupted.

"Now, girls, before the game, you are to choose a date for the dance. Let me explain how this works. Each girl will take a few of these soccer balls," She gestured toward a giant cart of soccer balls that a man was now wheeling onto the field. "And when I give the signal, you are to try and hit the boy you would like to ask to the dance with the ball. Now, boys, you are not to touch the soccer balls, nor are you to throw them at anyone. However, you may dodge the balls if you wish. Ready? And… Go!" Principal Burns blew into a silver whistle, and every girl on the bleachers jumped up and started racing for the field.

The PC, DSL Daters, and the Chick Clique dawdled a little, trying to play it cool. The LBRs around them were running left and right, throwing balls and screaming when they almost got hit by one. The guy LBRs were trying to get hit by throwing themselves in the path of an incoming soccer ball. Massie rolled her eyes. _So desperate,_ She thought. The Tomahawks soccer team was attempting to dodge all the balls that they could. They looked genuinely scared that they would get hit by a soccer ball, and end up having to go to the dance with some LBR. This made Massie laugh.

Alicia was standing in the heart of the soccer field, not throwing any soccer balls, but waiting for the boys to come to _her_. And indeed, there were many boys who weren't yet hit who seemed to gravitate toward Alicia. Massie saw Josh on the side of the field, standing next to Blake, staring open mouthed at Alicia. Alicia must've noticed this too, because she wore a very smug smile on her face.

The PC and DSL Daters were standing off to the side of the field, watching the commotion before them. The Chick Clique was standing on the opposite side of the field. Bliss was standing next to Derrington, but he seemed grossed out by her hives and occasionally he would shoot glances at Massie from across the field.

Massie wondered whether Derrington would come over and talk to her… Maybe ask her to the dance. Would she say yes or no? Massie shook her head, shaking the thought away.

By then, none of the boys were following the rules. Eleven boys had already asked Alicia to the dance. She had been hit by soccer balls multiple times. Skye and the DSL Daters were flirting with the boys' soccer team, playfully throwing balls at them, which the boys' playfully dodged. Kristen and Dylan were chatting it up with Alicia's rejects, and the Chick Clique had already chosen their dates. Massie noticed Chris Abeley standing next to Rachel, her obvious date. Massie smirked. _Not so LBR after he was _my_ date, huh Bliss?_

Massie just stood there, and watched Kristen and Dylan flirt with boys; she watched Alicia standing their seductively as guys gravitated toward her like magnets; she watched Skye and the DSL Daters flirt like it was their profession; she watched Bliss approve or disprove of her Chick Clique's dates; and finally, she watched Derrington stand there next to Bliss, while Bliss flaunted him to the world in a _look-at-me-and-Derrington_ way. Massie sighed. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and she turned around.

She was looking a strong pair of hands that were twirling a soccer ball, and a gorgeous pair of eyes that were silently asking her to the dance.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that! I think it's the longest chapter I've ever written! It was going to be longer… but I thought "naw, that's TOO long!" Haha.**

**I was actually saving Massie's dress for the dance, but it was just too cute, and I couldn't wait. Haha. Guess I'll have to find an even more perfect dress for Massie. If any of you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them!!! Btw, outfits are on my profile. They are super cute and I'm not all that great at describing what they look like, so check them out! I just wanted to say the usual:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique!**

**And I also wanted to say that we are at 94 REVIEWS here people!!! 94!!! Just 6 more and that will be 100 REVIEWS!!! I promise that when we reach 100 reviews I have a surprise for ya'll!!! Haha yes I just said ya'll!!! That's how excited I am!!! Haha I really hope you guys will like my surprise!!!**

**Although I cannot guarantee when my next update will be, cross your fingers for less homework for me! Less homework means a sooner update! I'm just going to apologize in advance if the next chapter isn't posted for a really long time.**

**I just wanted to take another moment to thank everybody again for all your support. When I open up my inbox and see another review or favorite… That just makes my day like you can't imagine. So thank you guys. So much. Love you all!!! 3**

**Reviews are to me as gossip is to Alicia!**

**XOXO,**

**hOrNsBeHiNdMyHaLo**

**P.S. I also wanted to say a quick thanks to "misscutieyahoocom" for the inspiration for this chapter. I love advice, so keep it coming, luh-vs!**

**Click Here**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO FRICKEN SORRY FOR THE LATELATELATE UPDATE!!!!! IT'S BEEN MONTHS!!!!!!!! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO INCREDIBLY SORRY!!!!!!! I DON'T REALLY HAVE AN EXCUSE EXCEPT FOR TONS AND TONS OF HOMEWORK. BUUUUUT SCHOOL'S FINALLY OUT FOR ME SO I'M GOING TO TRY AND CATCH UP ON THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I'm just gonna stop talking for now and let you read the chapter. Enjoy. =)**

Briarwood Academy

The Soccer Field

Wednesday, October 3rd

4:02 P.M.

"Hey," the pair of gorgeous green eyes said. "I'm Dempsey. Dempsey Solomon."

Massie stared, then blinked rapidly to focus her attention on replying. "Hey," she replied, trying to keep her cool. "I'm Massie. Massie Block."

"Yeah, I know." Dempsey spun the ball on his fingertip. "So, uh, Massie… Do you have a date to the dance yet?"

Massie stole a sideways glance at Derrington. He was still standing next to Bliss, but he seemed to be clenching his fists and glaring at Dempsey from across the field. Massie smiled then returned her attention to Dempsey.

"I'd _love_ to." Massie replied, smiling flirtatiously, batting her eyelashes and twirling her purple hairstreak.

"Cool." Dempsey grinned, flashing a set of perfectly straight pearly whites. "Oh wait, we're not really playing by the rules though, are we?" Dempsey joked.

"I can take care of that!" Massie grabbed the soccer ball from his muscled hands and threw the ball, hitting Dempsey's head. They cracked up.

"You're dead, Block!" Dempsey began to chase Massie around the field, Dempsey laughing and throwing soccer balls at Massie, Massie shrieking and laughing. It was the perfect flirt scene. But Massie couldn't help but feel a stab in her stomach when Dempsey called her "Block." Just the way Derrington used to.

Briarwood Academy

The Soccer Field

Wednesday, October 3rd

4:11 P.M.

Skye Hamilton was right, Alicia _loved_ attention. Especially when it came from boys. So that's why he felt like a true alpha when a dozen boys fawned over her on the soccer field. She saw Josh glaring bitterly at them, and Alicia positively beamed with happiness…

…Until Josh started to make his way over to her.

Alicia's eyes widened. Her palms started sweating. Her breathing became choppy. _Calm down,_ she told herself. _This is just all part of the plan._

"Hey, Alicia," Josh said, looking down at his hands. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He glanced at Alicia's guy-followers. "In private?"

Alicia pretended that she hadn't even noticed Josh until now. "Oh, hey Josh." She said casually. "What's up?"

Josh carefully grabbed Alicia's arm and pulled her away from the crowd. Alicia's stomach fluttered when he touched her.

"Listen… I want to talk to you about Blake." Josh said, a serious expression on his face.

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Alright let's talk. She's a slut. Conversation over." She turned to walk away, but Josh grabbed her arm.

"Look, I wanted to go to the dance with you, I really did!" Josh's honey-brown eyes were pleading. "But Blake asked me first, and I couldn't just turn her down!"

Josh's kicked-puppy act was so convincing that Alicia almost bought it and gave in.

Almost.

"You could've turned her down. For me. But you didn't." Alicia's narrowed brown eyes were no longer seductive. They were flashing with anger. She turned abruptly on her heels and stormed away, leaving Josh looking lost and confused.

Briarwood Academy

The Soccer Field

Wednesday, October 3rd

4:23 P.M.

"Kuh-_laire_!" Bliss snapped. "Can you puh-_lease_ stop staring at those LBRs?" Bliss rolled her eyes. Claire blushed, and looked away from Massie and Dempsey flirting.

Claire narrowed her crystal-blue eyes. "What are you yelling at _me _for? Isn't your _boyfriend_ the one who's staring at Massie?"

Bliss' eyes flashed beneath her sunglasses, and she darted a glance at Derrington, who thankfully had not heard this comment. Claire looked down at her feet, embarrassed by her outburst. "Sorry," she muttered.

"Gawd," Bliss snapped. "You are _so_ ah-nnoying sometimes." Bliss massaged her temples like she had a headache, but she was really just secretly itching her hives.

Claire sighed. She was sick of being bullied by Bliss all the time. Bliss didn't know it, but the entire Chick Clique was secretly scared of her. All week, Bliss had been getting on their nerves, complaining and plotting against Massie and the Pretty Committee. The Chick Clique whispered behind Bliss' back, and they were all tired of Bliss and her wannabe ways.

Claire's eyes wandered back to Massie and Dempsey. They were the perfect example of how a couple should look. Even though Claire had Cam back, the chemistry they had before wasn't there anymore, all thanks to Bliss' hovering and strict boyfriend/girlfriend rules.

Claire smiled when she saw Alicia charming all the guys. She missed their playful cracks on Alicia's boy magnets (a.k.a. her boobs).

Claire also missed Dylan and Kristen, who were flirting with other A-list boys, including Kemp Hurley, Chris Plovert, and Griffin Hastings. She missed Dylan's hilarious jokes and her burping abilities. She missed Kristen's always-available homework help and her phlegmy cackle.

She missed being a part of the Pretty Committee.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Again, I'm SOSOSOSOSO sorry about the long update!!!!!!!!!!**

**But… SCHOOL'S FINALLY OUT AND SUMMER IS FINALLY HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Do you guys have any plans???**

**As promised, here is the surprise since you guys are AWSOMELY FANTABULOUS and made this story reach 103 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**If you like my story, and you like xxallmylovingxx's story (**_**Five of Diamonds & a Queen of Hearts**_**), then you're going to LOVE this!**

**xxallmylovingxx and I (hOrNsBeHiNdMyHaLo) are getting together and creating an AMAZING FANTASTICAL clique fanfic called **_**Behind These Amber Eyes**_**. It's about Kristen Gregory, the beta, the second best, the third wheel. She wants what she can't have, a.k.a. what Massie Block has. What will happen when she gets her wish, and trades lives with the alpha? READ IT TO FIND OUT!!!!!!!**

**Love all of you forever and ever!**

**XOXO,**

**hOrNsBeHiNdMyHaLo**

**P.S. IDK if anyone noticed, but I changed Chapter 13 a little. I changed the Homecoming Dance theme to "The Oscars," so tune in for that….. ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Dude. You guys. It's been a like whole summer, a whole season. I am so incredibly sorry. I'm going to shut up before I start getting hysterical. Read. Enjoy!**

Octavian Country Day

The Auditorium

Thursday, October 4th

3:53 P.M.

Massie paused to check her reflection in the large window on the wall of OCD's auditorium. She repositioned her purple hair streak so it showed beneath her mane of wavy brown locks. She straightened the black Forever 21 flower headband so that it sat atop her 'do like a crown, and smoothed out her black strapless dress with ruffles streaming across her chest, and buttons lining the waist. She looked pretty hawt, if she did say so herself.

Since school had let out almost an hour and a half ago, she and the Pretty Committee had been bustling around the school, helping set up for the OCD fundraiser concert. Being on the planning committee definitely had its perks. Firstly, Massie had easy access to convincing Principal Burns to let Alicia host the event… Which was especially crucial to what was going to happen tonight.

"Seven minutes, people! Seven minutes until opening!" Principal Burns squawked frantically into the microphone set up on the stage, along with music equipment. Massie's heart rate sped up; she still had one thing she needed to do.

Her three-inch purple heels clickity-clackiting, she marched over to a man standing near the stage. He was extremely tall, extremely large, and extremely frightening looking. His black shirt that strained over his tanned muscles read "SECURITY GUARD."

Massie reached up (really high!) and tapped the man on the shoulder. When he turned around, she gave him an I'm-a-sweet-and-innocent-little-girl smile, and said, "Hi, I'm Massie Block, President of the OCD Fundraiser Planning Committee."

The man smiled, his tan skin crinkling around his warm eyes. "Hello, Massie. I'm Jared. What can I do for you?"

Massie beamed, and explained what she wanted Jared to do. After she was finished, Jared looked both confused and amused.

"Alright..?" Jared agreed, although it came out sounding more like a question. "Being the President, I'm gonna trust you on this one, okay, Massie?"

"Perf." Massie beamed. "Y'know, I like you Jared. I'll be speaking with Principal Burns about a raise…" Jared winked.

"It's 4 o'clock, the doors are opening! Let's go people!" Principal Burns announced.

_Let's get this show on the road._

Octavian Country Day School

The Auditorium

Thursday, October 4th

4:15 P.M.

"Hey, OCD, what's up?" Alicia shouted into the microphone over the chattering crowd that now filled the auditorium. "Are you guys pumped?" The crowd cheered, showing Alicia that they were. "I can't heeear you! I said, are you guys PUMPED?" The crowd cheered even louder, and Alicia grinned.

"Okay, before we get started, I want to introduce you all to a very talented and _very_ hawt group of guys." Alicia winked, and the crowd laughed. "Manhattan may be the heart of New York, but Westchester is the soul! Please welcome Westchester's rising star, Life&Soul!" The crowd screamed as a group of four boys came on stage.

The lead singer, a boy with swishy black hair and adorable green eyes took the mic from Alicia, thanking her. "Hey, OCD, we are Life&Soul!" The crowd cheered, and the band started playing a rock cover of the Black Eyed Peas' "I Gotta Feeling."

Alicia rushed over to where the Pretty Committee and DSL Daters sat at one of the many confetti-covered white-clothed tables. Massie had designed the setting based on the theme, "The Icing on the Cake." The tables, streamers, decorations, and fluffy seats were all supposed to make people feel like they were on top of one giant cake. The icing, the best part, was to come later, Massie thought with a sly smile.

Skye cleared her throat and leaned in, signaling for the others to do the same. "Are we ready?" she asked anxiously. The charcoal liner smudged around her robin's egg blue eyes made her eyes burn with an unknown fire… Or maybe that was malice.

Alicia nodded. "I'm going to do it after this song finishes."

"_I gotta feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a good, good night. Woohoo._" The song ended with one last crash of the drums.

"Wish me luck!" Alicia squealed as she hurried toward the stage as fast as her black patent leather pumps would let her.

"Life&Soul, everybody!" Alicia shouted over the screams of adoring fangirls. "Tonight _will _be a good night," she winked. "Starting now!" Cheers rippled through the crowd.

"We've got a ton of things planned tonight, including an auction." Alicia said. "But before we get started, some friends of mine have a special announcement they'd like to make. Massie and Skye, can you two come up here please?"

Massie and Skye marched past Principal Burn's confused look, up the steps and onto the stage.

"As all of you know, a few weeks ago OCD welcomed five new students into our school." Alicia continued. "I think everyone here knows Bliss?"

The crowd whooped, hollered, and wolf-whistled as Bliss stood up on her fluffy dining chair, blowing kisses to the crowd as she gave Massie a smug, _look-who's-more-popular-than-you _smile.

"Yes, yes, that Bliss. Could Bliss please come up here?" Bliss strutted on stage in worn brown leather heeled boots, and grabbed the mic from Alicia.

"_Hallo_, OCD!" Bliss cooed in her German accent. "Are we having fun yet?" the crowd cheered, and Bliss smirked. "I just wanted to say how nice it to be a part of such an amazing school. It is the greatest, _nein_? _Danken _so much to all of you, _Auf Wiedersein_! And remember, may your life always be filled with _Bliss_!" she beamed, reaching into her brown hobo bag for a bag of Hershey's Bliss Chocolates, and tossing a handful of them into the crowd.

The audience screamed and clapped for her, and Bliss stood there, savoring the limelight. _Enjoy it while it lasts, Bliss._ Massie thought. _'Cause it's not gonna last long._

Alicia retrieved the mic back from Bliss. "Thank you so much, Bliss, for those, uh, _inspiring_ words." Bliss tossed her blonde hair back and continued to smile cockily.

"To honor our new alpha, we've put together a little video presentation of her for your enjoyment." Alicia said, an evil glint glittering in her eyes. "And here to help present it is Bliss' very own cousins, Alyson and Tiffany!"

Bliss' grin fell from her face. Her brown eyes widened in shock as Alyson and Tiffany gracefully swept onto the stage, decked out in head-to-toe Philip Lim. Alicia handed Alyson the mic, and she took it with a calm expression on her face.

"Hey, Baby Cousin." Alyson said, voice completely void of emotion. "Ever since birth, you've treated me like no other. I am proud to say that I have never met anyone else like you. You truly are one heck of a unique person. This one's for you, Cuz." Alyson's eyes narrowed, and a malevolent smile tugged at her lips. Bliss' eyes widened in horror, being the only one who saw through Alyson's "kind" words as threatening.

Bliss strode up and took the mic once again. "No, really, I couldn't take our attention from this lovely evening. I just couldn't!" Bliss practically pleaded. Massie snatched the mic away from her.

"No, I _insist_, Bliss." Massie said. "It's the _least_ we can do. Jared, now!" The large security guard practically dragged Bliss off the stage as she continued her panicky protests.

"You all know the beloved Bliss, but do you really _know_ her?" Alicia said, like a news anchor about to blow a story wide open.

"When you see Bliss, what do you see?" Massie asked.

"A German beauty?" Skye said.

"A blonde bombshell?" Tiffany added.

"A trustworthy alpha?" Alyson inquired.

"Ladies and gents, I am here to tell you, that these are all a _lie._" Alicia said, pausing to let this sink in. "_This_ is who you're worshipped alpha _really_ is."

A video on the screen behind the stage started playing.

"_I kissed a girl, and I liiiiiked it,_" A poor-quality, iPhone videotaped Bliss sung, badly out of tune. "_The taste of her chaaaair-ryyyy CHAPSTIIICK!_"

The crowd burst out laughing. Massie was dying to see Bliss' face right now. She searched the crowd for Jared, who would surely be restraining her, but Principal Burns' face caught her eye. She looked furious, and she was marching toward the stage.

"Wait, Principal Burns!" Massie yelled frantically. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. I'd like to say a few nice things about Bliss now." Principal Burns paused, looking apprehensive. Massie seized her chance.

"Firstly, I want to say that Bliss is so talented. Her acting abilities are impeccable. Plus her German accent is too cute." Massie said. People exchanged confused glances.

"It's true," Tiffany added. "Bliss has been acting since she was ten. Here is video footage of her amazing skill."

Another video began playing, showing Bliss having a discussion with Alyson and Tiffany. "_Alyson, Tiffany, _Hallo_!_" Video-Bliss said, the picture slightly muffled, but her German accent loud and clear. "_It's such a pleasure to see you!_"

"_You can drop you're little act, _Bliss." Alyson sneered. "_We know the truth._"

"_And cut the crap._" Tiffany added. "_You don't have to be so formal._"

"_Whatever,_" Bliss said. "_You little girls are on _my _land now, so you're going to do things _my_ way._"

"_You're going to do things _my_ way._"

………"_You're going to do things _my_ way._"

………………………………"_You're going to do things _my_ way._"

A collective gasp of horror came from the audience. Bliss, her voice usually tinted with a hint of German, had said this last line in a crystal clear _American_ accent.

"She's a fake!" someone in the audience shouted. "A fraud!" another added.

"That's right, everybody." Massie declared. "Our very own Bliss is indeed _not_ German, but _very_ American."

"And the only roots she has besides brunette are root canals!" Alyson added, a picture of a young Bliss with headgear showing up on the screen behind her.

"Fraud! Fraud! Fraud! Fraud!" the crowd began chanting.

Massie was suddenly reminded of the nightmare she had the other week, where everyone had been chanting "LBR! LBR! LBR!" at her. It wasn't just a nightmare, it was every alpha's _worst_ nightmare. And Massie had to hand it to Bliss, Bliss was a good alpha. But there was only room for one alpha at that school, and Massie was there first, so it was only fair, right? Still, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt as the alpha fraud raced from the auditorium…

**A/N: I am sososoooo sorry for such a late update, everyone. I probably deserve no reviews as punishment : ( but I really hope not : )**

**As for the chapter: I hope you liked it. I made it extra long to make up for the late update. Regretfully, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up… It may be a while. :/**

**I was totally winging this chapter (mostly). At the end I felt guilty for the pain I had inflicted upon Bliss (whether she deserved it or not) and I felt that somewhere, Massie had a kind, understanding bone in her body, and I wanted her to realize it. Sorry if you don't like that!**

**Questions? Comments? Complaints? Critic? Please leave it in a review!**

**THANKS SO MUCH YOU GUYS AGAIN I AM SO SORRY!!!!!!!**

**XOXO,**

**hOrNsBeHiNdMyHaLo**

**P.S. To Manale: did the outfit Massie was wearing sound familiar? ; )**

**P.P.S. I started a new Clique Fanfiction, called **_**Game Night.**_** Please check it out!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry beyond words for how late the update is! Happy Holidays everyone! My gift to you; enjoy!**

The Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

Friday, October 5th

10:11 A.M.

Massie let out a muffled scream of frustration and collapsed onto her duvet. She had never felt so stressed out about her wardrobe in her entire life. Her closet, which was easily twice the size of Kuh-laire's bedroom, was filled with mountains of designer clothes, accessories, and footwear, and had never failed her yet. But today, on the most crucial of days, Massie Block's wardrobe had absolutely _nuh-thing_ suitable for her to wear.

The Homecoming Dance, themed "the Oscars," had sparked up more gossip than Crybaby-Kori's post-period breakdown. Ryan Seacrest was rumored to host, along with performances from Katy Perry and the JoBros. It was to be the hottest party of the season. Of the _year_.

Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen had already chosen the perfect dresses for the unforgettable evening. The four of them had spent hours looking up the best dressed looks from the Academy Awards, and speed-ordering them for the dance. They were all set.

Except for Massie.

She had taken a bad sushi day, hoping to sort out the cuh-_roo_-cial issue in the short hours before the event.

Massie lay in the center of her bed, Hayden Panettiere's royal purple Gianfranco Ferre dress on one side of her, Alicia Keys' lilac Armani Prive dress on the other. On the floor lay two beautiful Reem Acra dresses worn by Olivia Wilde and Rumer Willis. All four dresses had been worn by major celebrity alphas to the 2009 Oscars. Massie tried to channel the inner-alpha deep within the seams of the dresses, but she got nothing.

And then it hit her.

If she wanted to be a true alpha, if she wanted to _make a statement_, she could _nawt_ be seen wearing a stolen outfit from another alpha. She had to be her _own_ person. Wear her _own_ clothes.

She snatched up her iPhone and hit speed dial 7.

**A/N: Sorry it's short! I hope you liked it, though. There's a bit of a cliffhanger ;)**

**BTW, outfits are on my profile. Check them out they are ADORABLEEE.**

**This chapter was actually inspired by a real life experience. Haha. I actually did spend hours and hhouurrrrrsssss looking for THEE PERFECT dress for Massie, but I just couldn't find it. Even though I love, love, LOVE Hayden's Oscars 2009 dress, it just didn't scream Massie Block to me. Nothing I found fit her. And then one day I had an epiphany and realized, duhhh, of course not! *slaps forehead* Massie would never copy someone. She is a true alpha, and true alphas are original. And I knew the perfect dress.**

**I saw it one day, and it was one of the most beautiful dresses I had ever seen. I knew I had to have Massie wear it in some story, but I didn't know when or why she would wear it. But the dress was perfec. I can't wait for you guys to see it!!!**

**I'm super excited for the actual dance chapter. I spent the longest time finding the perfect dresses for everyone. LOL. Every year I watch the Oscars with my mom, and my fave part is the FASHION! =P**

**Wow, I just reread what I just wrote, and I am sooooo dramatic. If any of you actually read all of this crap I'm just spewing at you, then you are one heck of an amazing person. ;)**

**Review! Love you forever!**

**XOXO,**

**hOrNsBeHiNdMyHaLo**

**P.S. I don't actually know who speed dial 7 is, but it sounded dramatic, so I put it in. Haha. Gotta love the drama!!**


End file.
